The Next One
by MarianasPhantom
Summary: Danny, Tucker, and Sam ran up to the crowd of people which had started forming. "Who was that?" Danny said half stupidly. "That was Cecelia Next..." Rated T just in case, dunno why though... Whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For now I'm going to focus on my Danny Phantom Fanfiction, instead of the Supernatural one since I haven't watched any Supernatural recently, so I'm out of it. So yeah... DANNY PHANTOM 3**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DANNY'S POV**

Danny Fenton walked down his street from Fenton Works heading towards his best friend's house, Tucker Foley. Danny was walking smugly down his street, focusing on remembering his schedule, he always had trouble remembering it due to the fact he fights ghosts every day. Any ghost really that he catches with his ghost sense, from the most annoying the Box Ghost to some of the hardest he has fought like the Fright Knight. But who he had dealt with the night before was another halfa, Vlad Masters but Danny prefers to refer to him with is villainous namesake, Vlad Plasmious.

_~Flashback~_

Danny went to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin, to consult him about Skulker, to whom Danny thought he sent after him due to Skulker odd behaviour. In his alter ego Danny Phantom, he went intangible and went to where he thought he would most likely find Vlad at 9 in the morning, in bed snuggly up with his Maddie Fenton doll, which Danny always thought of as physically and mentally disturbing.

Danny landed at the foot of Vlad's ginormous, king sized bed and went tangible. He walked quietly over to the side of which Vlad was facing, asleep. Danny locked eyes to Vlad's shut ones and glared down at his vulnerable state. He crouched down to be face to face with his enemy. Many thoughts flew through his head, he could shoot an ectoplasmic ray at him now, while he was un defended or yell at him to wake up and speak to him about his issue. Danny would have preferred to have gone with his first option, but chose else wise, he did not want to be like Vlad, a lonely, shallow, and seriously crazed up Fruit Loop.

"PLASMIOUS!" Danny hollered to his face.

Vlad shot up and tumbled out of his bed gripping his Maddie doll. The man was panting insanely. "Daniel, has it ever occurred to you that flying into a man's bedroom is very rude and disruptive? But I will not take it personally since you were probably raised like an animal because of your disgrace of a father." Vlad said calmly towards Danny. Vlad was wearing a fine silk robe, probably very expensive.

"Shut up about my father and his…. Er…. Childish behaviours!" Danny screamed. He was getting really irritated with Vlad.

Vlad went wide eyed, "Very well, Daniel."

"Don't call me that Plasminous. Why'd you send Skulker after me!"

"Just something to amuse my cravings, Daniel."

"Stop it with the name! Do it again and I swear I will blow your head off, Plasmious." Danny fought back.

With that said Danny flew up a couple feet and went intangible, heading back to Amity Park.

_~End of flashback~_

He was slowly approaching his friend's house bringing back his train of thoughts. Danny sighed as he walked up the stairs and knocked. Few seconds later Tucker opened the door with a large grin on his face.

"Dude, why are you so happy? It's only school…." Danny said trying to keep in a laugh.

"Danny, I'm not happy about…. School. I'm happy about this new software for my PDA coming out at noon." Tucker said with his smile filling up half his face's area.

"You said that about the last software update, Tuck." Danny said barely through his laughter.

The two boys headed down the street, off to the more expensive houses in Amity Park, since their other best friend Sam Manson lived there. As they left the more run down, middle class homes, the advanced to the high class houses. It was a fairly long walk considering the distant between each house since the lot sizes had increased.

Eventually, the two reached Sam's house. Sam was patiently waiting at the foot of her door for her two friends to pick her up. "What took you two so long!" Sam exclaimed.

"Tuck kept talking about some fancy, new software update for his PDA." Danny grinned stupidly.

"It isn't just any kind-" Tucker started.

"-Of fancy, new software it's version 5.12!" Danny teased, flailing his arms for emphasis. "Tucker, I think I know already, and I don't think Sam needs to know."

Sam laughed softly, which made Danny blush.

The three friends headed off on that awkward note.

SPN

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were minutes away from Casper High school where they all went to school. They were all talking happily, laughing at when Tucker made a techno-geek comment, or when Danny messed up his pronunciation. Sam was like the only sane one, and she was the Goth of the group.

Sam interrupted the happy moment. "Hey, Danny, Tucker…. Look."

Sam was pointing at a large, slick, black limousine parked right in front of Casper High. Those three were not the only ones looking; basically everybody who went to Casper was looking. There was a girl; she was talking to who seemed to be her brother, 16ish? We walked a bit closer to see if we could see what was happening better. The girl appeared to be wearing attire which I thought was Goth, Sam corrected me though, and she said it was more punk. The girl wore a black leather vest over a dark purple shirt which extended past her hands so you couldn't see them. She wore baggy calf length pants, with dangling chains. She was also wearing black leather boots which only went to her ankles, with a red tie around her neck. Her jet black hair was at her lower back; her bangs were shifted to the right of her face covering her eye. We caught the last bit of their conversation.

"-Dakota, I will. I'm not stupid." The girl battled back.

"You promise?" Dakota said.

"Yes, okay enough, bye." The girl said throwing her arms down and charging off towards the front entrance. She did not seem to notice the entire school watching her.

The brother, Dakota sighed and stepped into the limousine.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam ran up to the crowd of people which had started forming. "Who was that?" Danny said half stupidly.

"That was Cecelia Next, the daughter of Jonathan and Sophia Next. Sophia and Jonathan are only the biggest actors right now, Fen-TERD." Dash Baxter the quarterback of the Casper's football team said proudly.

"'Kay that's all I needed to know, Dash." Danny said almost turning intangible from embarrassment.

The crowd of students started to head into the school for their first classes started in 10 minutes or so.

"So, this is going to be interesting." Tucker said with a straight face.

"No, shiz Sherlock." Sam said solemnly.

"Hopefully, she won't be like everyone else, or get draw into that crowd."

"Ditto." Tucker and Sam both said agreeing with Danny.

They headed into Casper, along with everyone else. As they passed the office they saw Cecelia waiting patiently to probably get the schedule. _Yet she couldn't be patient with her brother... Heh..._ Danny laughed to himself.

"What's so funny Danny?" Sam questioned Danny's random giggle fit.

"Oh nothing, just a tad funny thought came to mind."

"'Kay..."

Danny, Tucker, and Sam headed off to class.

**CECELIA'S POV**

This school seems a bit off, not the factor of the pride group, or the awkward amount of geeks, or the neutral group. I just feel like something is off about this school, this town. What is it about Amity Park that makes me feel cautious? My parents make me move to a town we know nothing about. Fun.

"Here you go Miss Next, everything I can provide you with, your schedule, map, and transfer papers. I hope you enjoy Casper."

"Thank you." I spoke softly.

I stared at the map trying to figure out where my first class would be located. _Oh my god. Where is room 102?_ I ran my finger over the map.

"Hey! You need help there?"

I turned and was face to face with a girl I saw earlier with long dark hair and a pink shirt.

"Ahahah yeah I do, really do." I tried to sound not stupid.

"Okay cool. I can help you there!"

"Alright."

"BTW my name is Paulina, and I think we could be really good friends!"

"Um... Okay?"

After that Paulina dragged my butt to class, math, which she turned out to have too. She hurried off to her seat as I gave the teacher my transfer sheets.

"Who's the newbie, Lancer!" Some kid yelled.

"I will get to that, do not worry, please introduce yourself."

My head was spinning. "Oh... Um... My name is Cecelia Next... Um... I prefer to be called CeCe... You probably already know my parents... Er... My older brother is sixteen... He's an inventor which I am totally for... My parents are against it... Sorry I'm blabbing... I'll go sit do- where would I sit down?"

"You may go take the open desk right beside Mr. Fenton right there." Lancer said pointing to the vacant desk to the left of the boy. Lancer handed me a math textbook and said my other teachers will provide me with the supplies I will need for future classes.

I walked awkwardly over to my desk. I heard murmurs from around the classroom saying things like, 'Why does he get to sit next to her?' or 'His nerdiness will rub off on her!' What goes through these people's minds...

I sat down in the old desk, it was one of those desks which have the actual 'desk' part connected to the chair, and it also had one of those things you stick your stuff on, under the chair. I was listening to Lancer when my focus was broken.

"Hey, I'm Danny."

I turned to see the boy to my left. He had jet black hair like mine; he wore a red and white tee-shirt and jeans.

"Hi, Danny, I'm CeCe." I smiled, he seemed nice enough. Danny smiled back at me.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Next, may I ask what you two are doing?" Lancer asked raising his voice, the entire class stared.

"Heh... We were..." Danny stuttered.

"We were quickly discussing the fact weather or not the equation you wrote on the board was correct or not... It isn't correct." I said almost automatically after Danny's misfortune.

"I believe your statement is wrong, Ms. Next."

"I'll come up and prove you wrong, Mr. Lancer."

The entire class 'Ooed'.

"Very well."

**SPN**

"Wow CeCe, you proved Lancer wrong, got him to apologize too. Beast!" Tucker basically screamed. I had gotten to know Tucker and Sam during class as well as Danny.

"Thanks, Tucker." I smiled.

"I think I'm going to like you 'round CeCe." Sam said rubbing her chin and smiling mysteriously.

"Thanks! I think..."

"I'm kidding, you're pretty darn awesome, CeCe." Sam said letting loose a small laugh.

"Go figure."

We walked down the hall to Social Studies. I think my experience here in Amity won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _**First things first, thanks to Oak Left Ninja for reviewing, that made my day. This chapter has Tucker's point of view for the first time, woot! I'm really excited to actually write for this story, and I have tons of ideas for future chapters, so they should come fairly quickly. For my Supernatural one, I'm slowly dying out, it might take times for chapters to show up. Anyways, enough with my blabbing. Here's chapter 2!**_

**SAM'S POV**

I sat in Social Studies twirling my hair as Ms. Brown taught about the Fall of Rome. God was it boring. I don't know why we need to learn this stuff, it's not like we are going to go and write on our job applications 'Knows about the Fall of Rome.' School keeps getting better, and better.

I searched through my pencil case looking for a pencil. Once I found one, I opened my notebook and started doodling. I started drawing the most recent battle Danny had with a ghost. Danny was battling Skulker, who was acting strangely weird, like weirder than 'I will have your pelt.' weird. Danny though it was Vlad, who had the influence on Skulker, turns out he was right. I laughed as I drew Danny being sucked into the Fenton Thermos again by Jasmine Fenton. Jazz always seems to do that, letting the ghost escape. It was hard to keep my giggles to myself.

"Whatcha drawing there, Sam?" Danny said acting interested.

"N-Nothing Danny! Heh..." I closed my notebook immediately.

"M'kay. Whatever you say." Danny went back to spacing out.

My heart was pounding. I just noticed now that Ms. Brown never did pay attention to the class, expecting us to listen. Yeah right, like we are going to pay attention to things 'bout the Anglo-Saxons, the Vikings, and a lot of other shiz. Unlike, Danny, Tucker, and I, CeCe was actually listen and... Taking notes? I guess she really does take care 'bout her marks. I always did the work, just after reading the text, and not listening in class. CeCe brushed her hair out of her face briefly revealing her eyes. They were a deep shade of blue, darker than Danny's, if I didn't know any better I would say CeCe and Danny were related. Now that would have been awkward.

After a long 90 minutes of Socials Studies, lunch finally came. Thank god! I was starved. I was pretty sure Tucker was too, he was basically running to the Cafeteria. Danny, CeCe, and I just walked slowly behind the dot which was Tucker. When the boy was hungry he could surely move, now if only he could do that in gym.

We lined up waiting for our food; Tucker was already near the front of the line since he ran. Good, he can get us seats, just don't get beat up. I smiled to myself when that thought rushed through my head. We were slowly nearing the front where we could get our food. Tucker was happily eating his double cheeseburger, gross.

We finally got the chance to order. "I'll just have the usual." I said sweetly, my usual just a simple salad, since I was ultra recyclo-vegetarian.

"Alright, one salad Miss Manson."

"I'll just have a normal hamburger." Danny said casually.

"One hamburger, Mister Fenton."

"Uh... Hi. I'll just have the cheese pasta." CeCe said nervously.

"Of course, Miss..."

"Next."

"Okay, Miss Next." She smiled.

CeCe smiled back.

Once we got our food we headed over to Tucker, who managed not to get beat up, good job Tucker.

We started to eat, CeCe looked like she was about to explode from not knowing what to do. Poor girl.

"You don't need to be so nervous." I said reassuringly.

"No, I just have a strange feeling. I don't know what though."

**CECELIA'S POV**

I looked up to see Danny tense up, a blue wisp materialize from his lips. "Great..."

"What was that Danny?" After I said that I started coughing into my arm.

"Sorry Sam, Tucker, CeCe, I gotta go." Danny said wide eyed. Almost as if he was nervous or annoyed.

"Why do you need to go? It's Lunch, we slack off now, hang out with friends Danny." I was really confused by the boy by this point. Ever since that blue wisp he's been acting weird and strangely secretive. Sam and Tucker seemed totally fine about Danny needing to go suddenly, like he's done this before.

"It's not that CeCe, it's just... Uh... I really gotta go, like now." Danny said running off to the hallway.

I stared at him in awe. What went through that boy's mind? "What was *cough* that *cough* about?" I tried to say through my coughing. I didn't know why I was having a random coughing fit. It happens every now and then, but the doctors always say nothing was wrong; I was beyond healthy, like I was un humanly healthy. Shows what exercise and eating well can do for you.

"It isn't anything, CeCe." Tucker said calmly, smiling reassuringly.

"It truly was; he does that all the time." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Well, okay, *cough* then what about that blue wisp *cough* which came out of his mouth then?"

"You should get that cough checked out CeCe." Sam said.

"Yeah! We don't want it spreading, or at least know what it is." Tucker said sympathetically.

"Oh my gosh! *cough* I am fine." I said angrily. "Oh my god." I stared out the window, I couldn't help myself. It was insane. There was this woman with fiery blue hair shooting upwards, she had an epic guitar. Then there was a boy. He had snowy, white hair; his eyes were glowing neon green, he also wore black and white spandex with a 'D' symbol on it. The boy held a metal cylinder in his right hand, the cylinder sucked in the fiery haired woman, screaming.

"Who's that?" I said so mesmerized in the moment not wanting to take my eyes off the scene.

"That's Danny Phantom." Sam said smiling. "Amity Park's ghost fighting teen hero."

**DANNY'S POV**

By now, Ember was probably pounding the sides of the Fenton Thermos. I grinned happily with myself. I flew behind the dumpster and changed from my alter ego back into Danny Fenton. I smugly headed back to the doors which lead to the hallway leading to the cafeteria. I hid the thermos in my belt and walked back into the cafeteria. I saw CeCe standing, stunned, she was looking out the window._ Bet she just saw my beautiful performance, eh?_

I approached the amazed CeCe and and normal Sam and Tucker. "Hey! Wha'd I miss?" I said innocently.

"Nothing new." Sam said shrugging her shoulders.

"Heh heh... You call that nothing? That was the most splendiferous thing I have ever seen!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Um... Lemme guess. Ghost kid?" Danny said raising his eyebrows, being successful in holding in a laugh.

"Ah YES!" CeCe said flaring her arms up. "It was so awesome!..." She then mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"Anyways, five too, we better start getting going or else we'll be late." Tucker finally broke into the conversation.

"Yea totally." CeCe smiled.

"Or at least go before you two get beat up." Sam spoke casually.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Onwards!" Danny said enthusiastically.

"Don't say that, dork." Sam poked Danny's shoulder.

"Ahahaha you like it don't you?"

"God's no, Danny."

"Um... You two always like that?" CeCe questioned.

"NO!" Danny and Sam both hollered.

"Mmhmm..." CeCe winked.

The four headed to their lockers, since CeCe joined the group later than everyone else, her locker was a fair ways away from his, Tucker's, and Sam's. They were heading in their lockers' direction.

"Hey, I better go to my locker, meet you guys in class?" CeCe bit her lip.

"Yup." Tucker grinned.

"Be quick about it though, bell should ring any second now." Sam said tilting her head.

"Yeah I know! See ya in class."

**TUCKER'S POV**

After CeCe left to go to locker we headed off to Health and Career Education, which I thought was a completely worthless course. Yet, we still need to take it. Learning about Internet Safety and so, so useful right? Technology will never let me down! Why would it ever?

We made it to class before the bell rang, but CeCe wasn't there yet, strange she was never late, maybe she got lost? The bell went. We took our seats and waited for Mr. Lancer to teach class, he was subbing in, again.

"Sam, where's CeCe?" I asked.

"Wow what goes through your head boy? How am I supposed to know?" Sam said irritated.

"Tuck, chill. I'm sure she's just fine; she's probably just lost. It's no big deal." Danny tried to say supportively.

"Well, if she isn't here in the next 10 minutes or so, I'm asking Lancer to let me out to look for her."

"Whatever." Sam rolled her eyes.

I stared at the clock slowly ticking, longest ten minutes of my life dude. _Go figure, old clocks do that to a person, not like my baby._ I thought while kissing up to my PDA. _That new software I'll get for you right away when I get home!_ Ten minutes finished.

"See! She isn't here. It might be worse than just being lost."

"Well, if you are so keen on finding her, ask, boy." Sam said wide eyed.

"Pfft…. FINE." Tucker turned his head to Mr. Lancer, and raised his hand.

"Foley?"

"Uh…. Mr, Lancer, sir, I was wondering if I could go look for CeCe since it's already past 10 minutes of class and…. She isn't here yet. I thought maybe she was lost and I should go and find her…. Or something…." I started to trail off near the end.

"Alright, Mr. Foley. But if you are unable to find Miss Next, I expect you back here right away."

"Yup…."

And with that I got up, grinned at Danny and Sam and left to find Cecelia.

**Authour's Note: _There you go! Right before where Tucker's POV started I was going to end the chapter but chose elsewise. So really I have nothing so far for chapter 3, but I might start writing later today depends on what I can do. Hopefully I can though! Anyways, thanks for reading, R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: _Thanks for all the positive feedback guys!_**

**_Also I'm glad PrennCooder and I cleared up our misunderstanding. I don't know anything about your character and if I do anything which has similarites towards your character, sorry in advanced. I already have the fate planned out for my Cecelia, sorry if it somewhat relates to your's._**

**_And this is just in general, I have never and never shall copy things off other authors without their permission!_**

**_Anyways, (I just noticed all my starters started with A :P) Here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy it and sorry it's pretty short I wanted to end it on an epic note._**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**CECELIA'S POV**

Okay trust me I know what _area_ my locker was in, in the school, I just kinda forgot the number of the locker. So for the next 10 minutes I was trying to find my locker by putting my combo into every lock. I finally found my locker, after playing with every lock in that hallway.

I put my wallet in there and locked my locker. I know just going to my locker to put my wallet away was stupid but I needed some time to myself, calm my nerves down. I was freaking out on the inside, and since I was new, I had an excuse, which now wouldn't be a lie. I brushed my hand over my hair and laid my head back onto my locker and sighed. In that attempt to calm my nerves actually worked. I was about to go and try to find my class then I heard a noise coming from the recycling bin. I walked past two of them one said 'ONLY PAPER' another said 'ONLY CARDBOARD'. The recycling bin which said 'ONLY CARDBOARD' rumbled. I slowly brought my hand to the handle of the bin. I squinted, expecting something to jump out at me. I was right, but it was a disappointment.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY CARDBOARDED SQUARENESS!"

I stared at the... Ghost? Was I supposed to be scared? I moved my eyebrows together and moved them up along with the movements of my arms to a bent position, hand facing up. I tried smiling reassuringly.

"FEAR ME!"

"I'm sorry?" I asked trying to sound polite.

"I HAVE CONTROL OVER ALL CONTAINERS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!"

"Great?"

"FLEE LEST YOU BE HERMETICALLY SEALED AND SHIPPED TO YOUR DOOM!"

"Alright dude, get a life, like seriously I'm late for class. "I gave the 'Box Ghost' my attitude.

I turned around and started to head to class, after I heard a scream coming from behind me. I turned around. I saw this huge metal thing, with fiery hair.

"Shut it, whelp."

"I-I am the Box Ghost!"

The metal thing shot a green beam at the Box Ghost.

"Okay, now I'm scared." I said wide eyed at the metal being.

"I young lady, am Skulker the Ghost Zone's best hunter." He said bowing his head, grinning.

I was pretty sure I was shaking; forget shaking I was getting that noodle feeling, when all feeling leaves your legs. "Th-that's nice... I you don't m-mind I gotta get to class." I stuttered slowly backing away not losing eye to eye staring with Skulker.

"All I need is simply a certain pelt."

"That's nice?" I spoke threw shaking lips.

"I need the ghost child's pelt, Danny Phantom."

I bit my lip, and probably whimpered a bit. That cut the line. I was freaking out, so to put in simply I ran, ran anywhere that wasn't there.

Skulker took off on what looked like a jetpack. As cool as that was, I ran as fast as I could, and somehow stayed ahead of Skulker. I looked behind me, the hunter wasn't there anymore but ahead of me was Tucker, who I ran into.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down CeCe, I know school can be scary but I'm pretty sure you don't need to be freaking out."

"Well, you'd be too if nice safe school had the 'Ghost Zone's best hunter after you!" I said through my heavy breathing. And if on que, the fiery piece of metal came flying through the abnormally large hallway.

"Now, that explains why you were late." Tucker said staring. "Anyways, I think we should run."

"Nooo!" I said holding the 'o' to show sarcasm.

We ran.

**DANNY'S POV**

Danny struggled to stay focused in class. Tucker was MIA for 20 minutes now, and CeCe, at the record of half an hour, well as far as a record could go not counting moi.

Sam just sat there listening to Lancer talk about 'The 7 Habits of an Effective Teen'. It was so boring, how could Sam even listen to him talk so much? Another thing I did not understand about girls.

A few more minutes passed when my ghost sense went off. /Thank you!/ I thought happily to myself. I raised my hand. "Mr. Lancer, may I be excused?". I asked as sweetly as I could do.

Lancer looked up from the book. "Mmhmm."

Apparently, he has gotten so use to me leaving I guess he just doesn't care anymore.

"Just make sure to be back before block 5 ends, Mr. Fenton."

"Yeah!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

I look around down the hall, I didn't see any ghosts, well that's smart. Of course you don't usually /see/ ghosts. Sometimes I can be as dumbfounded as the Fruit-Loop. My ghost sense went off once more.

"Where are you, you stupid ghost?" I mumbled to myself.

I walked down the hall further, nothing. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me? I headed outside to school, into the courtyard. With my luck I'd probably find the Box Ghost.

There were a couple of screams, sounded like a couple of girls. I turned the corner and saw Tucker and CeCe, running. /Oh... Sorry Tuck, anybody could have made that mistake./ What or who were they running from? I then saw Skulker chasing them. Perfect. I rolled my eyes, at least it wasn't the controller of all things cardboard and square.

"T-t-TUCKER! YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN IN THIS SITUATION MORE THAN I HAVE, HOW DO WE GET OUT OF IT!" Cecelia screamed at Tucker.

"IT WAS NEVER ME! TRUST ME, WE SHOULD BE FINE!" Tucker yelled replying to CeCe.

"SHOULD!"

"LESS TALKING, MORE RUNNING!"

I watched as they ran through the courtyard, that put a grin on my face which was shortly broken after I realized this probably wasn't the best time to laugh. "Going ghost!" I yelled just loud enough for only my ears and my ears only to hear.

**Author's Note: I tried to end it on a cliffie but it didn't turn out that well, hahah. Buuuuut, whatever. I'm trying to extend this story as long as I can, so CeCe's fate will be released eventually. It probably won't be much of a shocker, not going to be amazing different or original, but I'm trying my best. Also for anyone who is wondering Cecelia is not going to be a Mary Sue, I just need to figure something out that will just top the cupcake.**

**_Anyways, Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd like to know! R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: _Sorry it's so short! I needed to end it like that so I could continue properly. Sorry again for not uploading after what two, three weeks? I'M SO SORRY!_**

**_Oak Leaf Ninja, thanks for all the constant reviews, you are amazing._**

**_And for everyone else, THANK YOU. I promise I will try to make Chapter 6 longer, chapter 5 is kinda short too. Heh sorry. Anyways, enjoy! R&R_**

**CECELIA'S POV**

My day was going great up until now. I made a few friends, I survived lunch, but now, I was being chased by the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, with Tucker. I wasn't even tired from running yet, though Tucker was looks like the boy needs to work on his cardio. I quickly glanced back to see how far Skulker was behind us, Skulker was gaining on Tucker who was slowly falling farther, and farther behind me. I did something I wish I never did.

**SAM'S POV**

Boy was I mad. Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia all missed the rest of 5th block. I was heading to my gym class, slowly, not wanting to be in the big crowd as I headed over. My anger distinguished after I saw a large, white light emerge from behind a corner.

I ran as fast as I could while still carrying all my things, along with Danny, Tucker, and CeCe's things. _They so owe me one for this._ I thought rolling my eyes. When I got around the corner I just caught a glimpse of Danny dashing off to save the day again. A soft smile rippled across my face, with that I chucked everything where I stood, and dashed off to the action.

**DANNY'S POV**

My hair flung dangerously as I flew, constantly having white blades in my sight. My arms extended my hands in fists, snugged together. My legs were stretched; my 120mph flying was defiantly something to be proud of.

I quickly gained on who was chasing Tucker and CeCe down. I suddenly stopped in my tracks, surprised from what I saw.

"That's nice of you, whelp. Stop running for me, you are really making this easier on me."

"That h-has nothing to do w-with it." CeCe bit back.

"Oh no, no, no." I mumbled to myself, about to jet off to pummel Skulker. Lemme change that statement I _was _about to.

Skulker blasted CeCe.

"NO!" I hollered.

Skulker abruptly turned around to face me. "Ghost Boy, how nice of you to come to me."

"What is -WRONG- with you, Skulker!" I snapped back at the metal nugget, I felt like I had venom in my speech. My breaths slowed as my anger slowly bottled up within me. My fists started glowing a faint green, then a grassy green, and finally, a bright emerald green. I was ready to bust this tin can up.

"Why did you do that to her! She's human!" I narrowed my gaze on Skulker, all my emotions, anger, vengeance, hate all were pushed into one. I locked my hands in a thrusted position.

Tucker shot up from the bushes, while Sam ran up behind. "DANNY NO!" they both screamed, knowing if I did blow Skulker to bits, I would be like Vlad... Or even Dan, I would never become that.

I started to lower my arms, reducing the ectoplasmic energy in my grasp. I bit my lip, a tear formed in my eye. I was so close to taking a step towards becoming my evil self. That scared me insanely. I quivered at the thought. I glared at Skulker, who actually looked slightly nervous, had I actually scared him? I guess I had more power than I knew about.

"Ghost Boy, are you really going to pay attention to me while your 'human companion' is there? Lying helplessly?" Skulker said a grin forming on his face.

Tucker, Sam, and I suddenly realized we got caught in the moment with Skulker. We quickly reverted our eyes over to where smoke was still lurking, lurking where CeCe was.

Tucker and Sam we already running over to where CeCe was hit, everyone, including Skulker, were stunned. I for one gasped at the fact that, boy were we all really wrong about the situation at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: _Ahah I thought this chapter was going to be real short, like under one thousand words short. I guess typing on my iPod messes you up hah. This ended up being just over two thousand words, I'm proud of myself, I did it without realizing it. In Chapter 4, I forgot to edit it, so all the "/_/" I didn't fix. It means I was suppose to italic it, since I was on my iPod, and "*_*" Means bolding. Sorry about that. The sixth Chapter I'm trying to make it extra long, and I may possibly piss you off haha not too much though, it's because I realized something right when I was getting to the good part, so I had to add what I forgot in otherwise, I would have messed everything up. Hopefully though, I'll get back to the good part soon after. I'm still in the middle of writing soooo I hope to get Chapter 6 up sometime this weekend or something._**

**_bRoKEnHeaRTscROsSovEr: That's so much! That means a lot, so I hope you keep reading :)_**

**_Anyways, enough of my blabbing, ENJOY!_**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**NOBODY'S POV**

Danny floated there mesmerized, Tucker and Sam stood astonished, and even Skulker levitated with wide eyes. They all could see the same thing, the same thing seeping through the smoke. Angry, neon green eyes piercing through the thick gray smoke where Skulker had shot the dark eyeliner enhanced the shocking appearance.

"Both of you guys were wrong." Cecelia's voice was sharp, edgy. "I'll explain everything later, Sam, Tucker."

Cecelia's eyes darted to over to Skulker's location and focused on her target. The last of the smoke had vanished, Cecelia stepped forward. "And, as for you, scrap metal-"

"I am not scrap metal!" Skulker blared.

"As much as you may think that, true, but you WILL be." Cecelia's fists were gripped, her knuckles were turning white. Her stare hardened and that's was when it happened. One single white ring formed around Cecelia's waist, the white ring split into two separate ones, and individually shot up in different directions. Her long jet black hair suddenly morphed into a silky, snow white, still extending to her waist. White boots formed reaching just above her knees, and white gloves which stretched to her bicep area. She wore black leggings underneath her boots which cut off just below the bellybutton, and her top ended just before her bellybutton, both being black, and at the end of her top was a white belt. Her emblem on her chest looked almost like two triangles emerged almost like an 'N'.

Finally, her stunning green eyes were open. She grabbed what looked like to be a small mechanical ball. "So, Skulker..." Cecelia started. "Would you like to rethink your little statement?" She stuck out her left hand glowing green with energy. "Or should we just get down to business?" And with that said, she took flight.

**SAM'S POV**

I was freakin' confused, happy, nervous, and slightly scared, all at once... Is that even possible? I had difficulty getting the facts through my head. _Danny is not the only halfa, not including Vlad, CeCe is a halfa too, oh my god, oh my god._ I slapped my face.

"Sam, are you okay?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Wha- OH yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why'd you slap yourself?"

"I was seeing if I was in one of my messed up dreams." I said that so calmly, cool.

"You could have gone a bit more settle-" Tucker was cut off by avoiding a flying piece of metal scrap. "Like, like a pinch maybe!"

"Well, more serious things call for desperate measures, Tucker!"

Tucker was pretty quiet after that, I did have pretty amazing debating skills, Danny nor Tucker could ever beat me in a verbal fight. I looked up, Danny was just floating there, he probably didn't know what to do, he didn't want to interfere with the battle, but he also probably wanted to help.

"Danny!" I called.

Danny turned his head, confusion in his eyes. He gently drifted down beside Tucker and I. "Am I imagining things or-"

"You're not imaging things, dude." Tucker said raising his lip.

"CeCe's a halfa, Danny." I spoke to Danny.

All three of us raised our eyes to watch the fight, where Skulker was obviously loosing. Cecelia held that small metal ball still, what was it?

"Had enough yet, sweetie?" CeCe said pursing her lips and speaking like she wanted something.

"I will-"

"I don't care!" CeCe screamed and threw the metal ball. The small ball had the same effect as the Fenton Thermos, it sucked Skulker in whole.

"Sorry sweetie, you just got owned." CeCe said with a flip of her hair, she sighed and landed on the ground underneath her.

"Oh my god! Danny! You gotta go!" I screeched.

"Why?" Darn it, Danny could be so clueless at times.

"Danny!" I could say one more time before two rings of white formed around CeCe again and the Cecelia Next we knew since the first day was back.

"Danny, you idiot." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Hey, in my defense, I was going to tell you, Sam, Tucker, please don't hate me." CeCe brushed her hair back.

"Nah, don't worry, CeCe." Tucker said smiling.

"But first of all, why is Phantom here?"

"This was what I was trying to avoid!" I yelled into Danny's face, my hands flailing.

Danny was taking it better than I would have expected, all he was doing was sweating and twitching a bit. Oh my god. He looked so nervous.

"Chill!" I whisper screamed.

Tucker wasn't doing much better; he was biting his nails, ew.

"Hey! Somebody answer my question please?"

Silence.

"Please?"

I glanced at Danny for an answer; he did the same to me. Well, we're dead.

"Alright then. You two don't expect explanations, and as for you _Danny Phantom_... Wait!" CeCe flung up her hand pausing us. Oh no... I think she was piecing it all together.

"Danny go!" I spoke too late.

"You're Danny!" CeCe exclaimed.

"Uh... Yes, citizen! I am Danny! Danny Phantom!" Danny's eyes showed how nervous he was. You blew it slick.

"No, you are also Danny Fenton!" She raised her hands, producing emphasis. "Danny Fenton... Phantom. Fenton, Phantom? They ARE a lot alike you know." She smiled sheepishly.

I facepalmed myself rubbing my temple I broke the awkward silence. "Face it guys-" Danny cut me off.

"Please don't tell anyone, CeCe." Danny said hopefully as two beams of white light emerged around Danny's head and feet, becoming one around his waist, returning to his human form.

"Danny, don't worry. I've been hiding my other half since my 15th birthday, I can hide yours too, plus it's good to finally let this weight off my shoulders, as well as know somebody else is also coping with the same curse."

"Curse?" Tucker asked.

"When was your birthday?" I asked.

"I'm coping with a curse?" Danny said making a stupid statement.

"About two months ago in July, I can barely control them, and yes _curse_." She pretty much spoke 'curse' like it was vile in her mouth.

"Why do you call it a curse?" Tucker asked biting his lower lip.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise. But first we should get to our classes, it's 2:15, we missed all of block 6. Come over to my house, I'll explain then."

"Okay fine. But we need to get our stuff... It's on the ground over there." I pointed to where I was standing before.

We all rushed off to grab our things then dashing off into different directions both halfas heading to gym, while Tucker went to home economics, and I went to computers.

**TUCKER'S POV**

I couldn't think of the usual things I thought of before home ec because of CeCe's little surprise. My brain was mush, I was a dead beat. I couldn't think straight at all. I stared at the clock for the entire block, who knew that a block could take this long.

**SAM'S POV**

Tucker enjoyed this class, magically switch bodies with me, PLEASE. My head hurt, the bright screen was to blame, and the fact that the new girl was HALF FREAKIN' GHOST! I had two friends who were partly dead; my life is really messed up... This just made my day.

**DANNY'S POV**

So many things came into my head, filling it more, more, and more. It held more than it should ever hold, it was beyond capacity. I felt like I needed to go explode, explode for at least a few minutes. I could sneak off to the Ghost Zone and find Klemper or just go into storage here at Casper to find the Box Ghost... He should be around there. But that would require me to ditch, I mean get excused from class again, even if it /was/ gym.

I walked out the change rooms successfully avoiding Dash and un necessary beating. My first intention: find CeCe.

I quickly scanned the gymnasium. I spotted her quickly, thanks to my enhanced sight. I jogged over to CeCe not trying to tire myself out before this living torture. "CeCe!" I said waving.

She turned her head towards me, and smiled. "Hey, Danny." Her extremely long black hair was now in a ponytail, her eye was still hidden.

"May I ask-"

"Nope. Like I said, at my house later along with Sam and Tucker, don't try and get information until they do, Danny." CeCe let out a laugh.

"Hey, it was worth a try." I laughed along with CeCe.

Gym was going to be better than I thought.

**SPN**

**CECELIA'S POV**

All four of us walked to my ride. The same black limo which brought me this morning I really hated when my parents did this to me, making a big entrance. I opened the door, and motioned Danny, Sam, and Tucker to get in.

"No way, CeCe, is this legit?" Tucker said in awe.

"Whoa Tuck, fancy word there." Danny laughed his same laugh like he did in gym.

"Looks like Techno-Geek actually listened in class for once." Sam said crossing her arms across her chest.

I laughed at the three's relationship. I felt kind of bad, by dropping another secret on them to keep, two halfa secrets when the three had a strong relationship already.

"C'mon the sooner we get in the fast I get explanations from you three and you get some from me." I brushed the hair out of my face briefly.

We all got into the limo, to be greeted by my older brother.

"I didn't expect you to make friends this quickly, Cecelia." My brother smirked.

"Shut up, you know what I need to go through, Dakota. Anywaaaays..." I held the 'ways' for a climax. "This is my older brother Dakota; he has a large part in the explanation."

Danny was about to say something when Dakota spoke up. "Do they... Know?" His eyes wide.

"Yes, Dakota." I rolled my eyes; he could be so over protective at times.

"I told you to be careful!" Dakota was pretty much pulling his hair out.

"I was!" I flung my head back on the head rest. "Whatever."

"Fine..." Dakota started to reach into his bag.

"You two get along so well..." Tucker trailed off.

"Hah yeah sure." I smiled.

"So where do you live?" Danny asked.

"You'll see, it isn't much farther." I smiled again.

I turned to look at Dakota who was now holding a large jar with a ginormous... Spider.

I screamed. "DAKOTA PUT IT AWAY, PUT IT AWAY, PUT IT AWAY!" I was tearing up, I was freakin' scared of spiders.

Through all my screaming, I heard Danny mumbled something like 'She's going to be fun when she develops her ghostly wail.' What the heck was a 'ghostly wail'?

We pulled up to my house too slowly. The car was still moving when we started to pull up to the driveway. I busted my butt out of that car, still screaming. I had the biggest phobia of spiders, ever.

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Dakota were laughing their heads off. "Hey! It isn't funny!"

"Hah... Whatever you... Hah... Say, CeCe." Tucker tried to say.

"Keep that freakin' arachnid away from me!"

"Unless he somehow escapes his jar and into your bed..." Dakota threatened.

"No." My voice was dead serious. "I swear, if you do that I will blow everything you have into oblivion."

"Yet you gotta love me anyways." Dakota created a puppy dog face.

"Urghh!" I groaned and unlocked my front door. "Now, Danny, Tucker, Sam you can come in, Dakota you can stay out here until you get rid of the spider!" I squirmed as I spoke the word.

"I have a key ya know!" Dakota tried to outsmart me.

"Check your pockets!" I yelled as I locked the door after they all go inside.

"Wha-? Oh... Darn it." I heard him say. I may be still getting use to spectral abilities, but I _am_ getting better.

"Get rid of the spider and you can come in!" I yelled gleefully through the window I opened then closed when I was finished.

"Seriously?" Was only mumbled through the walls of the house as I brought Danny, Tucker, and Sam upstairs, to my bedroom, where soon everything would be explained.

**Author's Note: _Dun Duuuuun!_**

**_What explainations will be revealed? How did everything happen? Do Danny, Sam, and Tucker have their suspisions about CeCe? Will everything take a turn for the best? Or the worst? Most will be answered in the next chapter... Or will it!_**

**_Haha I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: _Heyoo! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Blaah it took me like four days to write this and it's not even that long. BLAAH! Sorry it isn't longer, but I couldn't figure out anything else to put in it. I should be updating more, I should also really start another chapter for my Supernatural Fanfic, but I've been very lazy, it is Spring Break so hahaha. In this chapter you will find out a few artists/bands I like, wink wink nudge nudge, just because I felt like it. Anyways, I don't know if you guys are even reading this anymore since I haven't got a review recently, whatever until I am for sure, I'll keep writing._**

**_Anyways... Enjoy!_**

**_~0~0~0~0~0~_**

**DANNY'S POV**

We all walked up to CeCe's room, I actually took a long time to get there, considering the long hallway. Sam said earlier, the Cecelia's house wasn't too far away from her house, which I think might be a good thing; never know when that will come in handy. I just don't know HOW it will be useful yet.

There were a lot of expensive nick-nacks here, like paintings, vases. All the stereotypical rich people belongings.

It looked like Tucker was seeing what I saw like in the same way. "You know CeCe, considering your family so far isn't really... Er _normal _I'd expect less of a normal rich person house?"

Sam then slapped Tuck in the back of the head. Idiot I heard her mumbled flicking her head off to the side.

"Don't worry," CeCe laughed, god she was easy to amuse. "I think Tucker being absent minded is just a part of his traits, no biggy."

Wow... She is so easy going. We walked the halls for what another minute until we got there. She grasped the door handle and pushed back, reviling her bedroom.

Her walls were a shade of deep aqua, and covered in many posters, consisting of Marianas Trench, Lady GaGa, Katy Perry, you name it. Her bed was levitated, underneath you could go in, her laptop was there on a small desk, to the right a bean bag hair, classy. There were a couple of shelves in there too, with some drawers. The shelves had many books on it which is how I concluded she was smart. She had a balcony with the entrance being a large glass window, covered by long dark purple fabric. The rest of the room had, a TV with a large stereo system, so many DVDs, and a couple of game consoles. She had a CD player lurking around, with so many CDs, including Dumpty Humpty. She had it all.

"Daayuum." Tucker, Sam, and I all said.

Sam was probably only mildly impressed, but Tucker and I were probably the most.

"Sorry, most of this is my parents' doings, most of this I don't even need." She wandered over to one of the various bean bag chairs in the middle of the room. "Sit down; we have tons to talk about."

We all came over and sat down to join CeCe, here it goes.

**CECELIA'S POV**

I found a comfortable position in my seat, and so did the others.

"You guys should start, since like, the majority already knows how you got your powers, right Danny?"

** A/N: Here is all you all have been waiting for, THE EXPLANATIONS!**

"Uh... Yeah!" Why Danny stuttered, I don't know. "Here comes the obvious, how'd you become a halfa?"

"Well, like I said earlier, Dakota had a huge part in th- Oh my god! Dakota is still outside!" I exclaimed.

**A/N: Sorry I just remembered right there that Dakota was still outside.**

I ran over onto my balcony, when I came outside, a light breeze blew. Dakota shot me a death glare when he saw me.

"Well, it took you long enough to remember, C." He started groaning.

"I'm so sorry, Dakota!" I gripped the balcony's railing so hard... Next thing you know, my hands went intangible and phased through the railing.

"Seriously! Again!" I yelled as I quickly reacted and grabbed the nearby branch of a tree. "Only positive thing here is the fact my reflexes are like tripled." I mumbled under my breath.

Dakota was laughing. "Karma!" He yelled.

"Shut up." I grunted. "Danny, Tucker, Sam? A little help, please?"

I saw the three emerge from the door with a confused yet slightly amused grin on their faces.

Tucker elbowed Sam playfully while stating. "It's like Danny all over again, remember?"

"Yeah I do. I had to ghost proof my railings until Danny could control his powers." Sam took a deep breath and exhaled.

Danny just smiled.

"Help? Please? Before I accidentally phase through this branch?"

Two bright rings materialized around Danny, changing him into his secret identity, Danny Phantom. He then flew gracefully down to my absolute fail.

He changed back once I was on the balcony. "Thanks." I smiled sheepishly.

All Danny's reply was a small laugh.

"I better go and let Dakota in." I dashed off.

**SPN**

I walked down the hall back to my room, dude... Man was Dakota mad. Right after I let him back in he went straight to his lab. I said sorry! Well, he can't stay mad at me forever. I gripped the doorknob and turned it revealing my friends just sitting there causally in the bean bag chairs, having a simple conversation.

"I'm sorry, where were we?" I literally jumped into my seat.

"It's fine," Danny started. "Now, again, how'd you become a halfa?"

"Okay, it started off with Dakota being in the lab."

"The obvious." Sam laughed rolling her eyes.

"Anyways," I smiled. "He was working on this gun type thing which is suppose to distinguish a ghost's abilities, so pretty much weaken it-"

"Like your dad's ecto-dejecto!" Tucker blared.

"Except, my dad still can't figure out what's wrong with it." Danny said with a limited grin.

"Um... Okay?" I spoke through my laughter. "While my brother was working on it, I ran into his lab, and kinda freaked him out. At that time, he was working on the trigger. You could probably figure out what happens next."

"He let loose the trigger, then boom, your half ghost." Sam spoke dully.

"Half of it, he figured out what went wrong with it. Since it is only suppose to be restricted to ghosts, he could figure out what went wrong. He messed up on the distinguish part. So basically-" I was cut off.

"It enhances ghost abilities, therefore giving a normal human, spectral abilities." Danny finished.

"Exactly."

"So pretty much a ghost portal isn't the only way to get ghost powers?" Said Tucker.

Sam facepalmed at Tucker's obvious statement, it was funny.

"Wait... Did you just say ghost portal?" I said grinning. "How do you become a halfa through a ghost portal?"

"Well, your dad poorly designs the contraption, and you end up hitting the 'on' switch which is inside the portal." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Okay... I'm sorry that sounds painful."

"To a certain degree."

"That still counts as your question!" Tucker said pointing his finger towards me.

"Okay then, you don't need to be over excited about it."

"Yeah! Over excited, Tucker." Sam said smirking.

Tucker attempted a death glare, which only ended in Sam laughing hysterically.

"Okay..."

"CeCe, what powers do you have?" Danny asked curiously.

"Uh... Intangibility, ecto-rays, er... Flying I guess you would call it-" I was cut off by my own doing. How? I accidentally, somehow, duplicated myself. "OH MY GOD!" I stared at my clone, face to face. "HOW'D THIS HAPPEN!" I was freaking out.

"That adds another power to the list, and to another half ghost who can do that." Danny said blandly.

Tucker and Sam just stared at the 'I's' speechless. Danny was the only one who could actually talk, besides me.

"HOW DO I GET BACK TO ONE ME!" I was scared insanely, and looked to Danny for the advice.

"Well, I don't know how to say this..."

"Huh?"

"I can't really duplicate myself..."

"What."

"That's a power I haven't been able to perfect for a while now..."

"Oh god..." I said as I used my clone's shoulder to support my head, at the moment where my head touched my shoulder we morphed back together. My head fell to the ground. "That explains it."

All three of them laughed.

"Thanks."

**DANNY'S POV**

I haven't laughed this hard in a very long time. I was enjoying it. But we needed to get back on track.

"CeCe! We know what you can do now; want us to tell you mine?"

"Yes, that has been killing me all day."

"Just so you know you will probably start developing similar abilities." I said smiling.

"'Kay, shoo." She used little flailing hand motions to continue on.

"Alright... Well, there are the powers you have so far and er... Bits of the duplication. But ones I have perfected are a shield; I guess you could call it of like this ectoplasmic energy." I tried to explain.

"That's insane!"

"I also have this ice power, which goes along with the freezing."

"Daaayum." She looked amazed. "What about a ghostly wail?"

"Two things, one, that is technically two questions, but I'll let it slip, two, how'd you learn about a ghostly wail?" _No seriously, I though you knew almost nothing..._

"Oh you mentioned it on the way here actually, while Dakota had the spider." She shuddered.

"Well, that indicates the better hearing you have too, probably the sight as well."

CeCe smiled stupidly, like a joke.

"I have that too, and a ghostly wail is... Well, basically what it says, a 'ghostly wail'. Like a very ghoulish, high pitch scream."

"I think I get it."

"Don't forget about the other part of intangibility!" Tucker said excitedly, probably trying to find somewhere in-between CeCe and my conversation; we kept talking back to each other constantly.

"Oh yeah... We can phase through solid objects like you already know, it helps a lot on defense."

"Oh cool!"

Sam laughed. "I can't believe you forgot over shadowing, Danny, you always loved over shadowing people."

"What the heck?" CeCe raised her eyebrows.

"Over shadowing is when a ghost goes into somebody or something's body, it should work with some things, anyways, then the ghost which is in the whatever can control it!" Tucker smiled at probably the fact he got to answer something in great detail maybe?

"Oh my god... That is insanity, dude." She looked so stunned.

"I think that covers the majority of them." I concluded.

"Um... Danny?"

"Yea CeCe?"

"This may sound kinda awkward... But, could you possibly like help me with my powers?"

"You mean like train?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah exactly!" CeCe exclaimed in response.

"Sure, totally, I don't want you to go through what I had. That was cruel." It was cruel...

"Great!" She looked so happy.

I glanced at the clock; it was already 5o'clock in the evening. "We should probably-" I was cut off by my ghost sense. "At the worst times."

CeCe coughed violently, when her coughing finally slowed down a bit, a small blue wisp escaped her lips.

"Well, that's a new on the weird scale for me. I've never seen my ghost sense ever do that."

"Well, I officially hate this curse even more. As cool as this possibly could get, I still hate it."

I grinned at her statement, obviously part of her still hated being half ghost and wanted back her normal life, but never would, but she clearly said she might learn to approve of it, it will just take time. I gave her a 'don't worry about it' type smile, hoping she would understand. She smiled back, I think she did. Both of our ghost senses went off, CeCe didn't cough; maybe her body is finally use to it.

We all stood up, CeCe and I both transformed into our ghost halves. I was now Danny Phantom, CeCe was...

"What does the 'N' stand for anyways?" I asked curiously, Tucker and Sam probably wondered too.

"It stands for my ghost half's name."

"Which is?" Sam asked twirling her arms to continue like CeCe did earlier.

"Nightshade, now c'mon, I want to see Danny Phantom in action up close, maybe get a little lesson in the process if the fight is simple?"

"Fair enough, let's go."

And with that, Nightshade and I ran out to her balcony, and jumped, taking flight, something she had mastered. Tucker and Sam took off running to the balcony too, climbing down the nearby tree, to catch up with us. And the four of us were off for the first time, officially.

**Author's Note: _Well wha'd you think? Like it? Hate it? What will happen! What ghost are they chasing? A new enemy or one of Danny's old ones? Are there still things hidden behind the mind of CeCe? Maybe all or some questions will be answered in chapter 7._**

**_R&R!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: _I'm so sorry for being dead for such a long time! I really should have updated... But I blame school. I had like ten billion projects due and a lot of homework. Then there's basketball which takes a lot of my time. I got to updating because of the long weekend. I finished typing it up this morning, then decided to edit it this evening and now I am getting it ready to upload. So yay for my productiveness. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was more of a chapter to get things moving along. The next chapter would probably be more of the training, and parts of the school day. I don't know. Anyways, enjoy!_**

**NOBODY'S POV**

Danny flew at the head, CeCe followed behind; she obviously was not as fast as Danny yet, Sam and Tucker were in tow, running their hearts out to keep up. Sam was slowly inching ahead of Tucker, even in heavy combat boots. All of Tucker's technology was weighing him down, not to mention the fact he was not the most fit character either. Thankfully, the streets were deserted, making this trip a lot easier. CeCe stumbled a bit, every now and then, but was able to keep her speed up.

"Careful." Danny warned.

"Yeah I know, it's just I never really have flown at this pace before for this long. It's still very new to me." CeCe spoke back.

"Don't worry I totally know where you are coming from."

"Oh... M-my... God, Danny, CeCe, if you two are done having a moment-" Sam started.

"Do you know who we are running after yet?" Tucker continued.

"Like seriously, it's not like we're half ghost and can 'Go Ghost' like you two and fly at very fast mileage." Sam tried to smile showing some of her joke.

CeCe was the first to crack. Her face slowly lost all intensity and morphed into a large grin, with laughter. Eventually, Danny joined in with Cecelia, then Tucker, who was now way farther behind Sam.

A smile crept onto Sam's face. "You guys, it wasn't even funny!"

That's when they all lost it. CeCe was slowly lowering to the ground, all the laughter was tiring her out. Danny could hold his ground... Er air, since he was the more developed halfa.

"Aren't we chasing a ghost?" Tucker questioned.

"Yes, we are Tuck!" Danny said cutting off his laughing and got a stern look back on his face.

"I'm sorry, I get distracted easily." CeCe blushed, now standing on the ground.

The four continued to search for the spectral intruder, at a walking pace though, just for Tucker. A few minutes passed before they all heard a very familiar battle cry.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny and CeCe stopped their flight, Tucker and Sam halted to a stop. CeCe crinkled her eyebrows together, and smiled.

"Should we even bother?" She said biting her lip, and holding her hips, mid-air.

"I honestly don't know..." Danny wondered off; bringing his hand to his chin, as if he was thinking. "We obviously can't have him wondering around freely causing havoc with boxes, terrorizing the innocent people of Amity Park." Danny smiled catching on to Cecelia's little role play.

Sam and Tucker soon joined in.

"Though it very well depends on the boxes he chooses to use!" Sam shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands.

"Will they be cube like? Or even very formal, like a star!" Tucker chimed.

The four laughed.

"I AM VERY FRIGHTENING!" The Box Ghost stated. "AND WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY BOXY COMPANIONS!"

CeCe was about to speak when she was interrupted by the little chubby, overalled ghost.

"AND WHO MIGHT THIS OTHER GHOST CHILD BE!" He said rising his head and pointing towards CeCe, who was obviously in her ghost form, Nightshade.

CeCe's eyes grew wide. "I am Nightshade." She successfully pulled herself together.

"Smooth." Danny whispered to her.

CeCe blushed. "Should we... Wait, what do you use to store away the captured ghosts?" She asked her face returning back to its pale colour.

"YOU WILL NOT TRAP ME IN YOUR CURSED CYLINDER OF DOOM!"

"Okay, I don't care how you capture him. He is giving me a migraine." CeCe said rubbing her temple.

Cecelia turned her head towards Danny, who was now reaching into his belt. He pulled out a metal cylinder, a thermos. The Box Ghost gasped and screamed as Danny uncapped the thermos. A large white light emerged from the container, sucking in Ol'Boxy. After returning the device to his belt he wiped his hands, in a job-well-done kind of way.

"That now, is what I call the Fenton Thermos." Danny said holding his hips.

"You only call it that because that its actual name, dude." Tucker yelled.

"Real originality..." Was mumbled through the lips of Sam.

Danny flew down to the sides of Sam and Tucker, CeCe followed his lead. The two halfas changed back to their human forms simultaneously. CeCe was breathing heavily; she was beyond tired.

CeCe nearly collapsed, nearly being Sam supporting her before she fell. CeCe closed her eyes trying to refocus.

"CeCe, you 'kay?" Sam said holding her shoulder and bending down, attempting to look her in the eyes. She showed pure concern.

"I-I'm fine." Came a moan from CeCe's mouth; she grasped around her stomach, trying to help herself.

"CeCe, you look awful." Observed by Tucker.

"Well, no duh, Tucker!" Sam said, now kneeling.

"You guys, I think it might just be the fact, CeCe probably never gone this fast before." Danny said matter-of-factually.

CeCe coughed. "I-I think Danny's r-right. It t-t-takes up a lot of m-my energy." Her teeth started chattering.

"I don't think she staying out here either helps." Tucker tried to help again.

"Am I allowed to hit the boy?" Sam asked.

A raspy laugh came out of CeCe, Danny just smiled.

"C'mon we should get her home. We can answer more questions tomorrow and get on with the training another time." Danny said grabbing CeCe's other shoulder, leaving Tucker to only follow behind and hope for something he could do.

**SAM'S POV**

We headed in the direction of CeCe and my house. After about ten minutes, CeCe had regained enough of her energy she could walk on her own. I requested to Danny and Tucker they should head home, since they live in the completely opposite direction. The two tried to fight back, but I gave them my intense death glare. After that, they happily agreed to walk home. We said out good-byes until tomorrow. The two boys walked off to their destinations.

CeCe and I continued off to our houses, they were only like four house differences, so that helped.

We silently strode down the street; the sun was now hidden behind the horizon, so it was dark. The street lights began flickering to life, one by one down the avenue. A couple moths attracted to the light came. I bit my lip, before I broke the quiet habitat.

"So... CeCe," I made eye contact. "How do you like Amity Park so far?"

"Kinda a default question, huh?" She laughed. "Well, Amity Park is defiantly a piece of work."

I laughed, and it wasn't forced.

"It's very..." She probably paused to figure out the right words. "... Very unique, now isn't it?"

"Hah now that's an understatement. Amity is more like a very seriously messed up place, nother reason why I love it so much."

We both laughed that time. And then CeCe smiled, which soon turned to a concerned one.

"Hey Sam..."

"Yeah?"

She sighed then hesitated briefly before she spoke. "What do you _honestly_ think about me?"

"Honestly?" I questioned.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, you're not going to like it..." I started trailing off for effect.

"Oh..."

"You're an amazing person, you're so easy to be around, talk to, though you could be an ultro-recyclo-vegetarian." I playfully punched her arm.

She crinkled her eyebrows. "But you just said... Oh! Sarcasm!" She broke into a thankful grin. "You honestly think that?"

"The face will tell all." I smiled.

"Thanks Sam, that means so much to me. Considering the fact that you guys probably don't let many people into your circle of friends, I'm grateful."

"Hah now the downside is I gotta deal with three people now."

We both burst out laughing as we approached my house. I turned my head to enter through my gate, where I happily saw my mother.

"Sammykinz!" She screamed way too enthusiastically.

"Ugh... Why now?"

"Where were you! I was starting to get worried; I was going to send out a search party."

"MUM! It isn't even curfew yet!"

"Well, you were minutes away!"

"Minutes are like you thinking I'm out cold somewhere!"

"But Sammykinz!" That was when I think she noticed CeCe. How? You may ask she stopped cold in her tracks, mouth hanging out there.

After the sudden silence, my mother decided to speak. "Who's your friend?"

"CeCe." I said.

"Um... Hi Miss Manson, I'm Cecelia Next. I prefer to be called CeCe though. I just moved to Amity Park, I live down the street. I go to Casper with Sam."

My mother looked CeCe up and down, her eyes full of disgust. "Oh."

"Oh my god..." I turned to CeCe. "I'm so sorry CeCe; my mom can be really judgmental sometimes." I said casually and loud enough for my mom to hear.

"It's okay Sam, it isn't your fault."

She didn't catch on to my little rise in voice, but it's fine.

"Samantha, please come in." That stern parental tone.

"Yes..." I groaned. "She you at school tomorrow CeCe."

"Yup, right back at 'cha."

With that, I opened my gate and walked up the path to my house, CeCe gracefully walked up the street, glancing back at me, with a face full of concern. I shot back a 'don't worry about it' smile.

My combat boots clanked with every step I took. I eventually reached my door step where my mother was. She motioned me inside, I walked in. She followed directly after I went in.

"Samantha," She stared to say before I interrupted.

"Before you say anything, CeCe is beyond nice. She is one of my friends and you cannot, I repeat CANNOT change my choice of friends, like you couldn't change my friends, Danny and Tucker." I shot at her.

"Samantha! Do not talk to me with that tone! I eventually gave in yes to your friends Daniel Fenton and Tucker Foley. But I do not approve of this choice. Is she Goth?"

"Well, you hypocrite tell me not to use that tone? Look what you're doing! And it's Punk, not Goth."

"Punk, Goth, there is no difference!"

"There is! We've had this conversation about my friend choice before. We both know how this ends!" I thrusted my fists down to my sides, I hated when my mother tried to change me.

"But,"

"NO! IT IS A PERSONAL STYLE CHOICE!" I took a brake to breath. "We have had this conversation as well. We also know how this ends."

"Sammykinz..."

"Don't 'Sammykinz' me." I glared at my mom and left. I left abruptly upstairs to my room, leaving my mother in my dust.

"She's wearing leather!" Was the last thing I could hear her scream.

**CECELIA'S POV**

I opened my front door, the same thing I see every time I do so. My parents out because of work, I barely ever see them anymore. A part of why I actually am Punk. Dakota walked out of his lab.

"Where were you?" He asked, at least something good came out of this, he is talking to me.

I walked a bit closer to him. I sighed. "It happened again." I hesitated to say more. "With Sam's mum, you could see it in her eyes. Sam obviously dislikes that flaw of her mother, knowing she's Goth, but how she reflects it on her choice of friends."

"How did you come up with this as a conclusion?" Dakota asked.

"…. The enhanced hearing because of my ghost half."

"So pretty much you ease-dropped on Sam and her mother's conversation?" A smiled emerged on his face.

"No! It is not ease-dropping…. I kinda just listened without them knowing?"

"So you were ease-dropping?"

"No! It wasn't!" My face turning a bright shade of red because of the embarrassment, I blame me being one minded.

Dakota laughed at my childish ways.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to know what her mother really thought. Not just from her facial expressions."

"Yeah sure. Anyways, dinner is in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Thanks Dakota."

"Yeah sure. Just don't lock me outside again of else I will get that spider."

A chill ran up my spine when he said that. He also started making weird spider hand motions which didn't help either. "Dakota!" I screamed as I grabbed my head and hair. Those things scared me half dead, no pun intended.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Yeah whatever!" I yelled. Hopefully Danny and Tucker's nights have gone better than mine and Sam's.

**Author's Note: _Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know. R&R!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: _Volia! Here it is! Chapter 8! Sorry it took a long time to upload, I blame school and basketball again. I had a hell of a lot of homework and tests which were coming up, so I needed to study. But I eventually finished, I actually finished this chapter on Friday, but I couldn't get on the computer to edit it and upload, and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to upload it today since my little sis_****_ter refused to get off the computer. HAH LIKE WHAT NOWWWWW!_**

**_Oak Leaf Ninja,_**

**_Thanks so much for the constant reviews, like every single chapter, you make me feel so loved!_**

**_bRoKEnhEaRTscROsSovEr,_**

**_Thanks, that means a whole lot to me. Good knowing I don't only have one person reading my story (:_**

**_Anyways, onto the actual chapter. Here you go, CHAPTER 8!_**

**CECELIA'S POV**

I woke up like any other day, lugged myself out of bed and into my day. I dragged myself over to the washroom to freshen up. I hit the light switch. I really hated mornings. I looked at myself in the mirror, god I looked horrible. I combed out my hair, eliminating any knots. I brushed my teeth then stuck on my usual attire.

I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen where I saw Dakota eating some pancakes.

"Hey." I tried to smile, but it was always hard to smile in the morning, and the fact I wasn't in the greatest mood ever didn't help.

He didn't even make eye contact; he just waved his hand, still engulfing pancakes. Well, at least he acknowledged me.

I went over to the table, and helped myself to the large pile of pancakes. Why were there so many? It would feed Dakota and me, but we would have so much left over. I hovered over this thought for a bit. I eventually gave up and started eating. I grabbed the maple syrup, poured it then started digging in.

I heard footsteps from the door in front of me. I glanced up from my breakfast to see my mother and father. "MOM, DAD!" I shot up shot my seat, and jetted over to them, bringing them into a large hug. They coughed slightly, shoot! I lessen my grip in my hug. I accidentally used some of my ghostly strength in my hug. "Sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright sweetie." I really missed my mom.

I heard Dakota laugh a bit. That's why he made so many pancakes, he knew they were coming. That's why he was in a better mood last night! He missed them as much as I did, even if they are the most embarrassing parents to ever walk this planet.

"Why are you guys back so soon!" I said with an abnormally large smile on my face.

"Well, your mother and I had gotten a few days off, and we decided it would be best if we came home." My father smiled lovingly.

I released them from my hug. My head was full of so many different emotions. Love, happiness, and bits of sadness, I wanted to cry. I never got to see them, I usually only get to see them during holidays, special events, and when work was in town. This really caught me by surprise. That's went I heard the doorbell. I reverted my eyes to the wall clock, it was just about 8:00. That must have been Sam. We agreed on meeting up first then heading over to Tucker's and Danny's.

"I really wish I could stay here and talk with you guys, and catch up on everything, but I really need to go, school awaits."

"Well, sweetie, I can always drive you." My mom spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry, I really want to, but I already made plans with my friends." My smile fading slowly.

"Well, alright than, Hun, see you after school?"

I was going to say 'yes, yes, yes I can't wait!' but I realized that I had training after school with Danny, Tucker, and Sam. What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry but I have more important things to do? I need to train with another Halfa, Danny and his friends. Oh yeah! By the way, I'm half ghost. I couldn't piece the words together. My mom must have noticed my hesitation, I may rarely ever see her, but she could read me so well.

"Sweetie, I'm just guessing here, but did you already make plans for _after school_ with your friends too?" She sounded so disappointed. I hated to disappoint.

My smile vanished completely. "I'm so sorry mom, but I did." I wanted to cry, I waited for the time my mom could and would let us have some bonding time but, now I can't.

"Well, could you at least tell me what you are going to be doing, I could pick you up?"

Oh no... Okay um... Think of a convincing lie... Uh... "I'm hanging out with my friends, probably just going to go over to Danny's house or something."

"So, would you like me to come over to your friend's house later to pick you up?" My mom was just confirming.

"Uh... Yeah that should be fine." I smiled. "See you later mom, dad!"

I grabbed my book bag and ran for the door. I could hear my parents start talking to Dakota about what he has been up to while they had been gone. I zoned my hearing out from that and opened the front door.

I revealed a very irritated Sam. "CeCe! What was up with the hold up? I have been waiting for like five minutes!"

"I'm sorry Sam," Wow I have been apologizing a lot this morning. "My parents made a surprise visit home this morning and-"

"It's fine, I understand. Now come on," She grabbed my wrist and started running. "We're behind; we gotta pick up Tucker and Danny, before we can actually head to school."

We ran down the street, for about five minutes before we eased into a light walk. It was silent, mainly awkward though. We continued towards Tucker's house.

**SPN**

We arrived at Tucker's house just a few minutes later. Tucker was already waiting for us. Though, it wouldn't have made a difference since he was tapping away on his PDA. We were nearing him when I thought of a great idea. I stuck my hand out to stop Sam. She halted and looked at me. I nodded. She seemed to understand what I was keying in. I went intangible, and invisibly approached Tucker, completely silent.

Sam walked over to Tucker, casually. She could have walked up completely tangible and scared him if he didn't look up from his 'baby'.

"Hey, Tucker." Sam said smiling, only because she was trying to hold in laughter.

"Hey, Sam, wasn't CeCe supposed to be here?" Tucker questioned. He still hadn't figured out what we were up to.

"Yeah she was. But her parents came into town." Which was half true.

"Oh well that makes sense."

"But I told them I already had plans." I spoke into Tucker's ear. The boy jumped a good four feet in the air, before turning his head to where my voice emitted from. "Dude," I started, returning tangible. "Calm down, it's only me." I smiled. Sam was unsuccessful suppressing her laughter.

I flipped the dark hair out of my face, and grabbed Tucker's wrist dragging him down the stairs. Sam's usually pale face was a light pink, slowly regaining its Gothic glow. I let go of Tucker at the bottom of the stairs. We somehow sent a message between us to start walking, or maybe it was instinct. We started our way over to Danny's home.

We talked about my parents surprise appearance. I explained everything I knew. It was actually quite a long conversation, we didn't realize we reached Danny's house until we were interrupted by a large man in an orange jumpsuit.

"_The ghost you are searching for is right in front of you_." Chimed a feminine voice. I stopped in my tracks instantly, my eyes bulging out of their sockets, my chest pounding. Tucker and Sam seemed to notice my discomfort. Sam was about to whisper something into my ear when Danny came sprinting out of his front door.

"_There are two ghosts around._" The voice spoke.

"Uh dad, I think your ghost tracker isn't working properly!" Danny seemed alarmed; he didn't really seem like the type to be so nervous, well, it _was_ a ghost tracker.

"Well Danny boy, you are probably right, though I think it would by now... I have fixed it eleven times." Danny's father was mumbling as he walked back into their house.

I sighed a sigh of relief, how could Danny handle this?

"Explanation?" I asked.

Danny started to rub the back of his neck. "Well... My parents are ghost hunters, they created Fenton Works." Danny said pointing to the large 'Fenton Works' sign.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

We all laughed, and made our way over to Casper High.

**SPN**

**DANNY'S POV**

Man was school boring, not just Lancer in English. And to think, we gotta do it for three more years, and if you go to university... Ugh I don't even want to think about it. Sam, Tucker and I headed to our lockers; CeCe was going to meet up with us in the cafeteria. I placed my textbook and papers in my locker, textbooks on the uppers shelf, papers and notebooks on the bottom shelf. I only did this so I could find things faster, so I wouldn't be super late for class, usually. By the time I did so, and shut the door, my two friends were already waiting. Sam holding her lunch in her hand, holding her hip. Tucker was already chowing down on his food.

We walked down to the cafeteria, jocks running down the halls, pushing nerds out of the way. Those of which end up being shoved into the A-list girls, who flail their arms, trying to swat them away, almost like an automatic fly swatter, and to think, I had a crush on Paulina. Dude, I have regretted that for a long time, just haven't been a real man about it. Anyways, we approached the cafeteria, like any other day, we walked to our usual table. That was when Dash decided to walk over, right on que cutting me off.

"HEY FENTINA!" The blond jock hollered.

"Dash, I really am not in the mood." I said trying to step around the large boy. Who in reaction cut me off, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't think so, Fenton."

I tried to escape his harsh grasp, I would have, could have but I would need to use my ghostly strength, which wasn't an option. I closed my eyes, awaiting the sudden pain. Seconds passed slowly. Even more time slipped by. Why had Dash not hit me yet? Or even committed the smallest blow? I opened my eyes, thinking Dash was going to wait until I did so to strike. I saw nothing other than the boy react to seeing something. He quickly grabbed around my shoulder, and he pulled himself beside me. _Great he's going to stick me in a head lock._ But he quickly moved his hand to my hair and ruffled it playfully. Through all the awkwardness, I looked up to see CeCe, across the cafeteria. She clearly saw the entire commotion. I glanced up to Dash's face; I was as bright as a tomato. I just figured it out; Dash had a crush on CeCe.

"Hey Danny! How are ya pal!" You could see the lie seeping through his lips.

"Dash," CeCe started, her eyes slightly tinted green. "I really dislike when you try to bully my friends." She spoke with such calm force.

Right after she finished her last word, Dash's arms froze instantly, and then dropped. The strange thing is, Dash looked stunned. It was like he has never obeyed anyone before.

I quickly peeked over to Tucker and Sam. Tucker only looked confused, Sam was looking at CeCe, mouthing the words 'calm down'. I didn't understand until I looked at CeCe. Her eyes now glowed with the same intensity that we both had in ghost form, when we had the rush and adrenaline when in battle. Now I could see crystal clear what Sam was trying to avoid, not the fact she was able to stand up to Dash, but the fact she didn't have much control over her abilities. Heck, she probably didn't even know her eyes were full on emerald.

People started to stare. Crap. This really wasn't good. What are we supposed to do? I walked away from Dash, who still stood there mesmerized, motionless. It still stumped me how a simple crush, a crush, could leave a boy in his tracks. _Oh... Heh... I really shouldn't be the one talking huh?_ When I got a few feet away from CeCe, I made eye contact with her. Her eyes returned to her natural sky blue. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them, she spun her head around. She looked... Confused? But at the same time what CeCe looked like to be in a trance, Dash broke out of his too.

Dash lifted his arms quickly and swiftly and punched air. That's when he looked ahead, Right there I would think he was thinking 'where the heck did Fenton go?'

The crowd let a few laughs arise from Dash's random outburst. Along with the laughs though, there were murmurs, of which I could hear, and probably CeCe too.

"-you see that?"

"-like he was controlled."

"-never let Fenton go like that."

"-bet my money on CeCe."

"-the Goth chick!"

"-her eyes."

No. No, no, NO. This was all too bad. I needed to get CeCe out of here, or at least get a distraction. It came as needed, when Tucker yelled.

"MEAT WHY HAVE YOU FAILED ME!"

I turned and there was the Lunch Lady Ghost. I was thankful for the ghost for once, for two reasons, one my distraction, and two, this was an easy ghost.

What I hoped to happen happened. Everyone ran away screaming and yelling, right out of the cafeteria. Yes! Maybe my luck will give me the best. I probably just jinxed it but, what's the harm?

"I'M GOING GHOST!" I yelled my signature battle cry.

**SPN**

Well, I guess I did jinx it. Sure I have had worst but it still hurts a lot. Right now I am lifting myself up from Mr. Lancer's car hood. _Hopefully, he won't mind._ And I flew up again to battle my first, real enemy.

As I flew up, I saw CeCe, Sam, and Tucker running out of the school. CeCe as she ran transformed into Nightshade, and speed into the air to my assistance. She was a bit late, but better late the never right?

She chucked one of her metal balls at the Lunch Lady Ghost, and she vanished into nothingness within the mechanical contraption. The school bell rang, so school was over, probably early dismissal because of ghost activity.

We changed back into our human selves and went back to the school for our things.

"So, we still up for the training tonight?" CeCe asked hopefully.

"Well,"

"No, wells, no buts, yes, or no?" CeCe smiled.

"Yes." I said smiling along.

All four of us, Sam, Tucker, CeCe and I laughed. I was really looking forward to training a halfa, a halfa not like Vlad Plasmius. Now we would have good halfas to the bad halfa, 3:1, myself, CeCe, and Dani. Which I should probably look into, I haven't seen her in a long time. And I think it would be good to have her know of CeCe, and CeCe know of her. So they could get to know each other I guess. But... Ya know.

We went our separate ways to gain our things. We decided to meet outside the front of the school after we retrieved everything. When we did so, we were off to my house.

The start of Day 1 of CeCe's ghost training was underway.

**Author's Note: _Well, wha'd you think? For the next chapter, which I have already started, I thought of this great idea. Since I really love Danny Phantom Post PP stories, I made it so it kinda changes into one, since I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE ONE! HEEEEEEE :D_**

**_Hahah =P_**

**_Okay, Love it? Like it? Hate it? I really want to know, thanks (:_**

**_-Battyemma65_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: _Well, well well, looks like I actually found time to log on and update. I had this chapter written for about a week now, just didn't have the time to edit it since my other siblings were always on the computers. I'm sorry if any of this seems rushed, I needed to do so to get some of this out of the way so I could continue on with the plot. I actually am about halfway done Chapter 10 already and hopefully I can upload very soon._**

**_*~Replies~*_**

**_Mira Casinova,_**

**_Ahaha thanks for the review. And yes, I obviously see whatcha did there, that put a smile on my face._**

**_Oak Leaf Ninja,_**

**_Awe thank you! I felt like doing that for some odd, strange, abnormal reason. I had that urge to. LOL_**

**_bRoKEnhEaRTscROsSovEr,_**

**_Oh yes, indeed, indeed. :DD_**

**_Anyways, onto the story, I give you, CHAPTER 9! DUN DUN!_**

**_*~Marianas Trench Quote~*_**

**_I will change everything until it's Perfect._**

**_The Next One_**

**_Chapter 9_**

_When the four reached the Fenton household, Cecelia eagerly wanted to start training. In the Spector Speeder, Samantha and Tucker drove into the Ghost Zone, Daniel and Cecelia in tow. Once they were at a respectable area, they began. Young Daniel instructed Cecelia though each 'drill' with precise instruction, allowing Cecelia to understand the concept and purpose of the intense drill._

_Cecelia was able to easily follow along with all of this, at least with the simple powers. Ecto Blasts, things like that. But when it came to the more difficult abilities, young Cecelia struggled more._

_Samantha and Tucker were only there for the keeping of time, and the occasional need of an enemy for Cecelia to practice with._

_Eventually, Cecelia was able to master her powers throughout many, many hours of training. Though, as she got stronger, one ability which was set in stone had yet to be discovered. But that had to wait, for the two halfas had just been victorious._

_The Disasteroid had just passed harmlessly through the Earth._

_3 Months Later..._

**NOBODY'S POV**

The two halfas stood there, in the middle of the Arctic in ghost form when the crowd of people started forming. Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Dakota all ran with open arms. Danny and CeCe gladly accepted the hug.

"Good job little brother." Jazz said smiling towards Danny.

"Same goes for you, C." Dakota said engulfing CeCe in his arms.

Sam swiftly moved over to Danny, and pulled Danny out of Jazz's arms, and kissed Danny once more. "I told you so." Danny hugged Sam, and Sam hugged back.

"Yeah, you did."

The couple laughed.

CeCe now had her arm over Tucker's shoulder, and motioned Sam and Danny to come over and join them.

Both Danny and CeCe had large smiles plastered on their faces. They both felt relieved that the entire 'Disasteroid' event was now over. They could breathe with ease, their half living hearts could now beat without skipping more beats than usual, Vlad Plasmius was out of their lives, they could live on their futures. The last one they thought before they realized the large crowd of people around them, from almost everywhere in the world.

The two halfas' faces slowly turned into a worried state. CeCe bit her lip, her eyes focusing intensely on every little detail. Danny did also; he could pick up every last staring eye, almost piercing his soul. The two glands at each other, and then to their parents who now made their ways to the front of the pack.

Danny made eye contact with his father, and locked eyes on his mother. Maddie had her arm around Jack's waist, and Jack had his arm around Maddie's shoulder, as if they were... Proud.

Danny was getting choked up, until he received a loving smile from his sister.

"They know." Jazz spoke almost crying. She was proud too.

Danny looked at his parents, then at his hands, and back to his parents. The young boy changed. Two bright white rings appeared around his waist and one shot up and another shot down suddenly. With every inch the two rings moved revealed more, and more of Danny Fenton, not Phantom. When those two seconds of transformation finished, everyone gasped. Danny Fenton made eye contact with his parents once more; their once hard stare had now turned into a loving smile. The same one as before, they were proud.

Jack and Maddie both ran over to Danny, and suffocated him in a loving hug.

"So I'm taking this as... You're not mad? Sickened? Like I'm a disgrace?" Danny asked, Danny wanted to let the little kid inside him out; right there he wanted to cry.

"Sweetie, why would you _ever_ think that?" Maddie asked, ruffling her son's hair.

"I just thought the fact you always _hunted_ Phantom, and wanted to dissect him, molecule by molecule." Danny fought back.

The two older Fentons stood there at silence, the two felt huge amounts of guilt flood over them. The ghost they had been hunting for the last couple years had been their son. Danny. Danny. They had been hunting Danny. Maddie started to tear up, Jack drooped his head.

"Son," Jack started.

"Danny," Maddie continued.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry. You're forgiven, you didn't know." Danny said holding tier hands firmly to reinsure them. And then the Fentons' hugged, Jazz off to the side with Dakota, and CeCe, Tucker, and Sam still shoulder and shoulder.

CeCe released Sam and Tucker, and then walked forwards. CeCe through all the rushing thoughts could get one right through her mind, a formal introduction.

"Hi," She started, everyone starting to stare at CeCe. "I am Nightshade." CeCe continued. "And I would like to formally introduce myself to you guys... And two specifically." CeCe looked to Dakota; Dakota mouthed 'I didn't.' "Jonathan and Sophia Next, please step forward."

CeCe's mother and father listened to her like CeCe was their parents. "Um... Jonathan, Sophia..." CeCe took a deep breath. "I am Nightshade, but... I'm not only her." CeCe transformed, the same way Danny did, white rings and all. "I am also your daughter, Cecelia Next." CeCe tried to smile, which was nearly impossible, her eyes watered. What would her parents think of her? What would he say? CeCe brought her hand to her mouth covered up her shame, and cried. "I'm sorry."

Jonathan and Sophia were stunned. Right before their daughter started crying, that brought then out of tier trance. The two elder Nexts ran over to their daughter and pulled her in, giving her their warmth.

"CeCe, why would you say that?" Sophia asked, brushing CeCe's hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner." CeCe dipped her head into her mother's chest.

Sophia rested her head on her daughter's raven haired head, and stroked it affectionately. Jonathan kissed CeCe softly on the cheek, and bent down to be face and face.

"Don't ever think that. We are very proud of you." Jonathan said.

Jazz rested her head on Dakota's shoulder. "I'm glad this all worked out, between both our families."

Dakota put his arms around Jazz. "Yeah. I am too."

Both families, as well as Sam and Tucker all joined into a group hug, Sam and Danny in the middle. They placed their foreheads together and pecked once more before joining into the large hug group.

Danny and CeCe were both were in the happiest mood they both have ever been in a long time.

**CECELIA'S POV**

The next morning I stretched out my sore legs, while sitting on my white velvet couch. I rested my back on the arm rest, now I brought up my legs so they were bent, so pretty much 3/4 stretched out. My hair was done up in a messy pony tail, my long bangs still covering my right eye. I had my usual handcuff earrings on, dangling from their dark metal chains. I was wearing a light lavender tee-shirt with the Danny Phantom logo on it. I got the shirt as a little joke; I had it ever since I learned about Danny's alter ego. The only thing they don't know is that I got three more identical ones, for them on their birthdays. It's kind of ironic now. Overtop of my DP tee-shirt I had my classic leather vest, all loose fitted. I also wore baggy grey sweat pants, which was rolled up to my knees, showing my plain black ankle socks. I had a few random wrist bands on my right wrist; I always go right don't I?

I rested my left arm over my bent knees, and fiddled with my ring connected with a silver chain with my right. The ring was a dark metallic blue with a small diamond in the center, on the interior of the right though, had a small gear engraved. I got the ring as a gift from Clockwork. I honestly don't know what it was for; he said I would need it in the future, though Danny has told me he speaks in riddle a lot. So really, I didn't expect to figure that one out. So for now I just assumed it was a gift, like a congratulations gift.

I stared blankly out of the glass window, a slight breeze escaped from the outside, entering my living room. The silk curtains fluttered to the unknown rhythm of the wind, and I fiddled with my ring along with it. Though, all of that was interrupted by my mother and father walking in with Dakota.

"Hi." I said still playing with the ring around my neck.

"CeCe," My father started. "You do realize you're only missing school for the day because-"

"-we want to talk to you. Yeah I kinda figured." I smiled, hopefully killing some of the tension.

My father laughed, so did my mother. I moved my legs closer in to my chest, taking up less room. My parents came over to take a seat next to me, Dakota stood against the door frame, arms crossed.

"So, what do you want to know first?"

My mother reached for my hand, now in my lap. She probably tried to comfort me. "Hun, how did this happen?" Her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Long or short story?" I laughed.

My father smiled. "Always the little jokes?"

I smiled. "It started when I kinda forgot about a couple rules Dakota made."

Dakota laughed. "It was more than _forgot_, C. You like completely broke that one."

"I'm sorry! I had a lot of sugar that day."

"Anyways?" My mother cut in.

"Right, sorry. So I ran down into the lab, and I kind of scared Dakota I guess?"

"In other words, when she ran in, I was working on this... Piece of work. And when she came charging in, yes she kind of scared me, I was working on the trigger."

"Just infer now?" I said calmly.

"Oh." Both my mother and father said simultaneously.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been... Half ghost?" My father asked next.

"About five months."

"How did you gain so much control over your powers in such a short period of time?" My mother asked with concern.

"Danny."

"Danny?" My Mother's concern chained into deep confusion.

"Yes Danny, he trained me."

"Oh." My parents said again.

I squirmed in my seat. "Ah will you two stop talking like that! It's kinda creepy!" I said laughing.

Dakota smirked. "If you need any questioned answered which CeCe can't, I'll be downstairs."

I smiled again. Dakota was always there for me, even with his annoyance levels. I was really glad to have a brother like him; he helped me through so much. I glanced at the clock; it was 12:37pm. I wonder how long our conversation will be, and I wonder how Danny's was going.

_One week later..._

I have been scared out of my mind for this day. Today was the Monday where I would be going to school as Nightshade, not only Cecelia Next. I decided it would probably be best if I went to school invisibly. I changed into my ghost half and out the window I flew.

I firstly when to Sam's house, I swooped down to the front door, and I became visible, and knocked, Sam quickly opened and slammed the door as she came out.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing my wrist.

"Why are you in such a rush Sam?"

"Ever since the Disasteroid my parents have been nagging me so much. They only one who seemed sane was my automated grandma!"

"Well, then let's go?"

"YES!"

I grabbed Sam and flew again. We reaches Tucker's house and I changed back to CeCe. We walked to Danny's hose from there. When we did reach his house, there was no house to see. His house was crowded by fans and paparazzi.

"I'm glad they don't know where I live now..."

I grabbed my two friends and phased into the Fenton household.

"Danny?" Tucker said.

"GET OUT YOU FIEND!" Was all we heard until Tucker was tangled up in a net, shot by a large man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hi Mr. Fenton." I said. "Sorry about barging in like this, it was kind of hard to get in."

"Oh."

"Danny!" Sam yelled. "Hurry up! We'll be late if you don't hurry!" Sam smiled. I knew she loved his tardiness.

"Hey Sam!" Danny jumped down the stairs and kisses her quickly.

"Awe get a room." Tucker complained from inside the net. Realized that I phased Tucker out if it, good think it wasn't ghost proof... For once.

With that done we all left for school... Well lemme say that differently. Danny and I flew Sam and Tucker out. We flew to school.

_Oh joy... Time for day one of halfa watch._

**Author's Note: _OOOHHHH INTENSEEEEE!_**

**_Anyways, like I said before, I hope I can get Chapter 10 up very, very soon as I guess to make up my lack in updates._**

**_So, you know the drill, love it? Hate it? I'd like to know, R&R_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: _HIII! I'm actually uploading, I'm proud. I thought, since it's my birthday, I decided I should upload to my loving readers. So here it is :D_**

**_*~Marianas Trench Quote~*_**

**_When you try to speak, but you make no sound, and the words you want our out of reach, but they've never been so loud._**

**_*~Marianas Trench Quote~*_**

**The Next One**

**Chapter 10**

**CECELIA'S POV**

Well, I guess the good thing about being half ghost and the entire world knowing it is the fact you can now fly to school invisibly. So you can enter the school building with your two pure human friends and your other friend who's a halfa as well without being noticed, hence the fact we were invisible. We flew into the office after we called discussing the matter; they agreed to let us fly in there for any reason regarding our peers and their incapability to keep them calm around us. So we flew into the office, Tucker though was still disappointed. He had hoped the fact that he would stay mayor of Amity Park, turns out it was only a temporary thing. The city council wasn't about to leave the city in the hands of a teenager, even if that teenager was one of the world's saviours' friends. The council decided on having a new election coming up shortly. Though, on the brighter side of things, Danny and Sam were finally together. From the first day I met them, I knew they had chemistry. Now look where they are, I just wished it didn't take the world about to end for them then to admit to their feelings for each other. Well, better late than never right?

Once we landed in the office, we were greeted by Mr. Lancer, who smiled calmly at us.

"I guess this explains why you were always late and leaving Mr. Fenton, Ms. Next." He spoke in his usual monotone.

Danny like always when under weird circumstances, rubbed the back of his neck, and grinned stupidly. "Well, er... Yeah pretty much, Mr. Lancer."

"Sorry about making a bad impression on you, sir." I tried to smile, which was hard to do under Lancer's hard glare, which seemed to have lightened under my apology and Danny's explanation.

"No harm, children. I am just glad that I actually got some answers." He grinned.

"We better get to class." Tucker interrupted.

"Agreed." Sam replied.

So Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I left the office and into the hallway. Good thing is, we were unnoticed for about 30 seconds, bad thing is, once we actually reached our lockers all of us were screwed. Mainly me though, since my locker was farther away than my friends' were. Danny, Sam, and Tucker got to their lockers but once they opened them people's heads started turning. At the lead was Paulina Sanchez, with the A-listers not far behind, Dash Baxter, Star Jackson **(A/N: I kinda just thought of a last name that would work the best, I guess?)**, and Quan Lee, with a few others still lurking around.

"DANNY!" The Latino girl screamed.

I was leaning against one of the following lockers, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Paulina. Man the girl could scream... I quickly glanced at Danny, he had tensed up, still as a post. Sam's knuckles were white, and I'm pretty sure Tucker whimpered. I risked to look at the A-lister, she was almost hyperventilating, a large smile on her face. Everybody behind her was waiting for her to move, like an alpha wolf, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce and give orders.

Danny was still very silent and motionless, man if I didn't know any better he was regretting this beyond content. Danny slowly turned his head to face the crowd. A large amount of screams erupted from the crowd, that's when the Alfa pounced. Danny, in his stunned condition seemed unable to react. That boy better be happy I saved his half dead butt for him.

Not a moment too late did I throw up a shield, harmless that it didn't hurt the humans, as much as I wish it could. They just bounced off; an irritated grunt came out of the dark haired Latino girl.

"Danny!" She begged, puppy dog eyes revealed.

Danny raised his eyebrows, and then realized it was me who threw up the protection. I glared at the boy, showing my lack of happiness. I passed my ecto energy to Danny to continue to hold up the shield.

I walked up to his ear, with much displeasure. "I'll see you in class," My anger seeping through my teeth. "I'm getting my things." And finally gave him the last of the shield and went intangible to head to my locker, weird thing is, papers off the desk near the office went flying.

I could hear the murmurs released from the crowd, I choice not to listen. I walked, pacing myself. When I finally reached my locker, the hallway was abandoned. I guess people enjoy Danny more; he is the more developed one anyways. Thank god, finally some silence. I entered my combo and grabbed my required things, when I heard not so quiet steps approaching behind me. My head instantly perked up, and I spun around. There stood Dash trying to come up to me silently I think, kinda hard to do considering he's what like 200 pounds of muscle from all the football.

I sighed, which Dash probably took the wrong way, since his hopeful look vanished and he was about to leave.

"Dash," I started to say trailing off, hopping to regain his focus. The large boy turned around to face me. "What do you want?" I tried to sound polite.

The blond jock looked absolutely stunned, yet nervous. He looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. He dropped his head, and sighed. "I... I was j-just wondering..." He stuttered trying to figure out what to say. "If... Y-You'd want to maybe... Er... Go to a movie or s-somethin'?" He finally finished.

I looked down as well, snuggling my books a bit tighter to my chest, and then bit my lower lip. What would I say? I expected something like this to happen, just not like this. I would think he would be bold with confidence, but he seemed so fragile right now. I didn't want to hurt him, even if he was the bully. I sighed, this time Dash didn't look as much disappointed, he probably expected it. "Dash," I started, finding the right words to say, without damaging his gentle state. "I'm really flattered," _God that was cheesy, but will do. _"But..." I tried to show sympathy. "I can't."

The poor boy looked crushed, defeated. After all he has done to Danny, Sam, Tucker, I couldn't just say yes, but it hurt to say no. "Dash," He looked up in response to his name. "I know you had high expectations, I understand your thought process, but I'm just not interested, I'm sorry."

The jock sighed, but looked like he understood were I was coming from. "I'm sorry for what I did to Fen-Danny, and his friends. I just felt like that was my place in this community other than football."

"Dash,"

"No, like I'm dead serious. To think I did all of this to them. Putting them through more than they needed, considering what they did outside of school." Dash paused. "I just came here asking for forgiveness."

I was in an awkward position. The school bully was talking to me about his forgiveness. I looked into Dash's eyes, they held pure sincerity. "Dash," Man I've been doing that a lot. "I can't say anything for the others, since I don't know what they will think, but..." I took a deep breath. "You have my forgiveness."

Dash seemed to calm a tad after I spoke, like he was a little child awaiting a shot at the doctor's.

"Thank you." Was all the muscular boy said.

"Okay." Was all I could muster up.

The tension was intense; most of it was awkward though. I closed my locker and started to walk away, I snuggled my things tightly. I was having a mental battle with myself. _Keep walking you've done what you can do! Say a more considerate goodbye! _ I stopped myself in my tracks, which my ears could pick up, Dash stopped too, in response to my actions. "Dash,"

I could feel his gaze turn right to me. I turned my head slightly, just enough to gain a bit of eye contact.

I took a deep breath. "Talk to you later Dash?" I tried to smile, which came a bit more easily than I would have thought.

"Uh... Yeah."

"'Kay." With that said I turned around again and made my way over to class.

SPN

I held my things close to my chest, it just happened naturally because of the meeting with Dash, I felt sort of... Relieved? Like I got a lot off my chest, I felt really good about it. I walked through the door for once and went straight to my desk, immediately greeted by my three friends.

"Hey, what took so long?" Tucker asked happily.

I bit my lower lip. "Dash-" I never got to finish.

"Dash?" Danny asked confused.

"Uh yeah? So?" I questioned back.

"Well, wha'd he have to say?" Sam spoke up suddenly.

I turned my head towards Sam, and replied. "You want the short or long story?"

"Long!" My friends all said in unison.

I was about to start the little run in with Dash story when the first bell rang. Mr. Lancer came walking in, and settled the few people who were staring at us, whoa am I really that out of it? I didn't even notice them...

"Alright, I know with the past events which just happened-" Mr. Lancer started but was cut off by a large eruption of cheers. Well, I guess that's a good, bad situation?

When our classmates finally calmed down, Lancer continued. "-I hope you kids can... Contain yourselves." He spoke very blandly there, well, considering everyone pretty much went against his unstated point I'd be mad too.

"Everyone here at Casper High is taking this Homeroom blocks to discuss further events involving the now known secrets of young Daniel and Cecelia, and possible ghost threats in the near future."

"What?" All four of us said in unison.

"We will be having monthly 'ghost drills' I guess I would call them." Lancer said ignoring our sudden surprise.

"What are these 'ghost drills' going to be like?" Sam said crinkling her eyebrows.

"Well, to answer your question, Samantha-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-Anyways, the first drill will be held later tomorrow, by Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

I was actually paying attention, but I swore I heard Danny groan fairly loud. "Do you know what they'll be doing?"

"Sadly, that information I do not have, Ms. Next."

"Oh."

"Anyways..." Lancer continued on with his lecture.

**SPN**

The bell declaring that Homeroom blocks were now over rang strongly. Every kid in my class was very hesitant to leave, since us four were taking our time. Lancer though, shooed them out orderly. We thanked him and left to our next class.

We walked nearly every eye on us. Man it was awkward having this much attention, I preferred to go unnoticed, thank you very much.

"CeCe, continuing fro-" Danny and my Ghost Sense went off. "Really now!" Danny exclaimed.

Tucker and Sam laughed.

"Which one of you two is going this time?" Tucker then continued to smirk.

"I'll go." Danny said raising his hand.

Right when he said he would go, everybody started to cheer. God... Are they going to keep doing this? "Danny, I'm going." I told my friend.

"Wait, since when?" The male Halfa fought back.

"Since your crowd of freakin' fan girls erupted."

"Well-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam screeched. "If you two are going to debate, just do Rock-Paper-Scissors or something!"

Instinctively, Danny and I reacted, and started setting up for our first winner, wins round or Rock-Paper-Scissors. Which Sam facepalmed at how we actually listened to her.

Rock.

Paper.

Scissors.

Something in the back of my mind was nagging me to throw down Paper. It was telling me that Danny was going to use Rock. It was so positive about it, like it couldn't be wrong. I did as I was told.

I threw down Paper. Danny threw down Rock. _What the..._

"Best of three?" Danny tried to convince me, but I was already running down the hall, in mid-change.

"Sorry Danny! Next time!" And then I finished morphing into Nightshade. There was a light cheer, not as loud as Danny would have gotten, probably since I was a girl, Casper had higher female population.

Then I flew, off to my first ghost battle as a worldwide known half ghost, half human hybrid.

**Author's Note: _So what didja think? I was thinking that I might just alternate around Danny's and CeCe's POVs'. I'll use Sam, Tucker and any other characters POVs' if I need to though. I hope I can get the next chapter up sooner than usual. Anyways, love it? Hate it? I'd love to know! R&R!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUthor's Note: _Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNN! Lookie here I actually uploaded faster than I usually do. This will be the second to last chapter for this story, there WILL be a sequel. I already have the ideas flowing out me head. I guess if you wanna know what I have planned, you could PC me._**

**_Anyways, enjoy!_**

**The Next One**

**Chapter 11**

**CECELIA'S POV**

I flew through the hallways invisibly; I did not want to be disturbed by anybody who might want to um... Disrupt me? I don't know I really just felt like flying invisibly. I continued to fly through Casper High's hallways to find the culprit who activated my ghost sense.

**DANNY'S POV**

Darn it! I really should figure out a way of beating people in Rock-Paper-Scissors, how I will figure that out I don't know. Currently, Sam, Tucker, and myself were heading to Humanities. All gazing eyes on us, everybody around us acting as if they were not staring, but they knew we knew.

We walked awkwardly into Ms. Brown's Humanities class, being greeted by Ms. Brown's large smile and a nod.

We took our seats, and saved one for CeCe, who showed up a couple seconds before class started. She flew to her normal seat, and a silent vote was declared. We were quiet for a few minutes before we started talking, either way, we would be a distraction.

"CeCe," Tucker started, "Which ghost?"

CeCe rolled her eyes in response. "Do I even need to answer that question? Because it's clearly possible to answer it with a question plus a statement." She laughed slightly.

"Box Ghost?" Sam questioned with a fat grin on her face.

CeCe crinkled her eyebrows and replied. "No shiz." We all laughed, including Paulina.

We all turned to face the A-Lister girl.

"Were you ease dropping?" Sam said with venom in her words.

"Since when do you sit... _there_?" Tucker said, eye twitching.

"Well, this just got awkward." I said.

"No, this just got not awkward, Danny!" CeCe gave me a 'No Duh' face.

I raised my arms in defense.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Paulina, just go and mind your own business."

"But Danny _is_ my business." The Latino girl said twirling her hair.

"Over my dead body!" Sam screamed, gaining the entire class's attention. "You think you can get any guy you want with a flick of your finger."

"Well,"

"Shut it!" Paulina was silent after Sam's outburst. "It's disgusting how you think you can prance in to our conversation and attempt to per sway Danny!" Sam eyes grew wide and her arms flew.

By now, Ms. Brown had actually paid attention to the class who was supposedly listening. "Miss Manson, Miss Sanchez, I would like a word with you after class." After that, both girls were quiet.

**SPN**

"That was horrible, fifteen minutes of torture with... Her." Sam said crossing her arms and pointing her finger into her mouth. "Kill me now."

"If I did that Sammy-kinz," I started. "I wouldn't be able to do this." I then swooped in and quickly kissed her.

"Call me that again and you're going to be the one wanting to be dead."

"Well, that won't be far. I'm half way there."

"Get a room!" CeCe and Tucker both yelled.

Sam and I both linked hands and we headed down the hall to the cafeteria with Tuck and CeCe. We just had little small talk moving back and forth between us. I had a conversation in motion with Sam, while Tucker and CeCe had one of their own. I heard Tucker and CeCe laugh, I heard Sam's lips curve up, and I heard every noise I was willing to hear. Life was good.

"Hey CeCe, what about that little talk with Dash?" Sam asked as she laid her head in my slim shoulder.

"Oh right..." CeCe trailed off, pulling her hair out of her face, and exhaling. "Well, he said he was sorry."

Tucker, Sam, and I all stared in awe. Dash Baxter apologized? This had to be fiction, this had to be a myth, this had to be a prank, a lie, a foolish practical joke. I didn't think Tucker or Sam believed it either. Sam raises her head from my shoulder and Tucker had circled around to face CeCe better. Heck, we all were facing her. "What?" Was the best thing I could say momentarily. "The quarterback of the football team, the school bully, the muscle of the A-Listers said "Sorry."?"

"Uh yeah pretty much."

"Did you forgive him?" Tucker shot back suddenly.

"Yes."

"Why!" Sam released my hand to grab CeCe's shoulders. The female Halfa just phased out of her grip.

"Because," She paused. "I'll let him explain." CeCe motioned us to look behind ourselves. And there was Dash looking at us, he was alone, which was a first. "I told him I'd talk to him later. I think you guys should." With that said, CeCe turned invisible to leave us in our thoughts. We had to choose now, hear Dash out, or continue as if nothing happened. As if we all knew him for what we had grown up with, a strong, jock figure of which was a bully, who we feared. Or face him, and hear what he had to say. The wimpy, human Danny Fenton part of me was telling me to leave it, while the Phantom half pushed me to see the best in people. I walked forwards. I also motioned Sam and Tucker to follow, they reluctantly followed my example.

"Dash, we'll hear you out." I spoke up bravely.

"Really? You're not going to just leave because of everything I have done to you guys?"

"Trust me, I have that part of me who wants to do exactly that, but," I took a deep breath. "That wouldn't be very heroic, like a nice guy act. I should at least hear what you gotta say. Right Sam? Tuck?"

My two human friends stared into my eyes and nodded with strong smiles. "Yeah, both of us as will listen."

Dash smiled, a smile which none of have seen, an actual friendly smile. "To make it short, I didn't know about your... Extra help around Amity and I realized I made your lives that much harder with my continuous... Poundings." Dash summed it up.

I was honestly stunned. I didn't know what to say. "Uh... Wow..." I paused. "You really mean that Dash?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do Fen-Danny." Dash scratched the back of his head.

Sam and Tuck were silent, still processing everything. "Dash," The blond jock looked me in the eyes. "We'll need to think about it. This is actually quite a lot."

Dash stared blankly then regained composure. "Yeah I completely understand." And with that, Dash left us alone.

"Well, I guess that's our que to get lunch." Sam said, speaking to her feet.

**SPN**

The girls had left to head home after school, leaving Tucker and I to head home. Ever since the Dash incident, we haven't really spoken much. We said our goodbyes once we reached the Foley household.

I was left to walk home by myself. I opened my front door, to be greeted by my over excited father.

"Danny-boy! How are you? Fight any ghosts today!"

"Does the Box ghost count? Or even the Lunch Lady Ghost?"

"A ghost's a ghost, son."

"Well, than yes I did."

"Great job, my boy! Following in your dad's footsteps already!" My father said before dancing off towards the kitchen.

With nothing left to really do, I headed upstairs to my bedroom. I turned the door handle; the light creek that came along with the opening had a small beep to it. I glanced at my computer which was flashing slightly.

I had a video chat request pending with Valerie Gray.

**CECELIA'S POV**

I sat in my bed, snuggled up in my quilt, and just stared freely at my room. I played with the ring around my neck. Thoughts ran through my mind, I was still trying to figure out why Clockwork had given me this accessory. I stretched out my legs, and brought my hand behind my head. I let the darkness engulf me into a deep slumber.

**DANNY'S POV**

I stared at the pending request. Still trying to figure out if I should except or not. Valerie was sure to find me if I didn't answer, I grabbed the mouse and clicked 'Accept.'

...

...

"Danny?" Valerie's soft voice echoed through the speakers of my computer.

"Hey Val." I could now see her face on my screen, as well as mine.

"How are you, Danny?"

"I'm good I guess what about you?"

"Feeling like I should regret doing this."

I laughed. "Why would you _regret _sending me a video chat request?"

Valerie smiled in response. "I thought sooner or later we would need to talk. But I _regretted_ doing so, so early."

We were silent for a long moment. I looked away briefly, Valerie speaking regained my attention. "How'd it happen, Danny?"

"How did what happen, Val?"

"Danny, don't be stupid. You know what I mean."

"The whole half ghost thing?"

"No, how you're half fish."

...

"Yes how you are half ghost, Danny!"

"It's a long story."

"I'm prepared to be up the entire night."

"Really Valerie?"

"Anyways...?"

"It started with my parents' Ghost Portal; it didn't really work so-"

_Ring, ring, ring._

I glanced at the caller ID.

"Sorry Val, I gotta take this."

I went to pick up my phone, to be alerted by Sam's scared voice.

"Danny!"

"Sam, Sam, calm down, tell what's wrong."

"It's CeCe!"

"What about CeCe?" I was getting concerned now.

"Dakota called me and said there's something wrong with her. I don't know what though."

"I'm on my way, where are they?"

"Their house."

Sam hung up the phone, and I in an instant changed into Danny Phantom and zipped out my nearby window.

"Danny! DANNY!" Valerie sighed. "Even when your secret is out, you're still leaving without notice." And Valerie ended the video chat.

**CECELIA'S POV**

I gripped my blankets, my knuckles turning white. I could feel something pulsing through my skull. It hurt like heck. I let a scream rip through my mouth. It was pulsing through my every limb now, yet it hurt most in my head. I grabbed the back of my head, grabbing my hair, like I was pulling it out. The pain I felt was excruciating. I screamed at the top of my lungs again. This pain was killing me, or at least it felt like it. Finally, a tear fell from my eye. I flung my head back onto my pillow, the hair now out of my face. I was in a pure state of pain; my tears were the least of my problems.

I started moving my head violently. I tried to slow my breathing, and had no such luck. Another scream erupted from me. It hurt. All I could think about was the intense pain. I tried to rip it, I tried to break it. I was inches away from it, yet I was miles. I clawed at the pain, trying to rid it from my body. It only made it worse, yet I continued to do it anyways.

I screamed, and kept on screaming.

I barely heard my door swing open. The light was too bright. Strange images passed through my sight. I felt arms grab around me, a voice trying to calm me down. It didn't help my condition. The arms were strong, and hugged me close to the chest. I could still feel the pain in my head, in my brain. I screamed once more, and I was dragged down from my bed.

The light burned my eyes, the beeps and bops around me only made my head hurt more. I buried my head into the person's shoulder, wrapping my hands around my cranium.

"CeCe, what's wrong?" I could finally hear the voice clearly. It was Dakota. My response was more harsh screaming. Dakota cursed under his breath while trying to figure out what was wrong with me. And yet, how I knew this I didn't know.

My head was then suddenly clogged up with more weird voices. Dakota's was still there, with three new ones. I figured them to be Danny, Sam, and Tucker's. I felt freezing arms around me, followed by warmer ones. It felt like multiple winds on my skin.

My head was aching; my brain was pounding against my skull. I let loose another scream. Before the pain hit an all-time new high, I heard three words which stood out the most.

"...You don't think...?

**Author's Note: _You know what to do! (:_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **_**Hiii! Sorry I died on you guys there…. This is the last chapter for The Next One and I will be writing a sequel. I'm so sorry it's so short. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>*~Marianas Trench Song Quote~*<strong>

"_What you want, what you need has been killing me. Try to be everything that you want me to be. I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less. And I will change everything 'til it's Perfect again."_

_Perfect, Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next One<em>**

**_Chapter 12_**

**NOBODY'S POV**

'... You don't think...' Was all Cecelia could hear through the sharp, harsh pain of her skull, specifically her brain. She felt a slight tug around her neck, the chain around her neck was being ripped from her. Momentarily, she honestly didn't care, anything to rid her of the torture. Though, she did wonder what the chain, probably the ring specifically was for and why did Samantha grab it?

"She did say Clockwork gave her the ring." Samantha said, a small crack reached through her voice. "And that she would need it in the future." Samantha's heart was pounding, she was personally scared at her friend, she was one of the only people she knew who could relate to her, but she couldn't relate to Cecelia's pain.

Cecelia screamed. God did Samantha, Daniel, Tucker, and Dakota hope that their best guess was the right guess.

Cecelia felt a warm hand grab her left hand gently, then a freezing hand around it. A cool surface ran over her ring finger, sliding to the farthest position. She could feel the pain slowly dying out, until there was nothing other than silent breathing from everyone around her. Cecelia could now calm herself down; the pain had vanished as fast as it came.

The young female Halfa couldn't find her voice to speak; luckily Dakota engulfed his sister into a hug which allowed her time to find it.

"CeCe," Dakota's breathing was uneven, Cecelia felt guilty instantly. "What happened, C?"

Cecelia squeaked as she tried to speak. "-Don't know..." She took a deep breath. "I don't... Know." She placed her head down onto Dakota's shoulder. "All I know is... Is that it... Hurt."

Dakota let go of his sister to look her in the eye. "CeCe,"

"I'm fine now. The pain... It's no longer here."

"CeCe," Daniel finally broke in. "Do you think this may have to do with your ghost half?"

Cecelia nodded her head solemnly.

"We should bring you over to Fenton Works, get you checked out." Tucker offered Cecelia his hand.

The Halfa grabbed her friend's hand, and they left to head off.

**-Line Break-**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Daniel asked Cecelia.

"Yes Danny, for the thirty-seventh time." Cecelia smiled respectfully. "There's no after affect so far, and I don't think there will be one."

"You positive?"

"Thirty-eighth."

"Shut up."

"You asked."

"You two sound like an old couple." Tucker broke into Daniel and Cecelia's conversation.

The four friends laughed off the awkwardness. Just as Fenton Works came into sight they were waved over quickly from an urgent Jasmine. At the sight, they ran quickly over to their friend's sister.

"CeCe! Are you alright?" Jasmine grabbed Cecelia's shoulders.

"Jazz, I'm fine. What is it with you Fentons, always asking." Cecelia smiled jokingly.

"Well, let's get in and check you out."

**-Line Break-**

**CECELIA'S POV**

We walked down into the lab, for some reason whenever I walk down here; it's always the portal I see first, probably the ecto green swirling around which my ghostly eye catches. Honestly though, ever since I had that weird head ache I've felt like a new power surging through my limbs. I don't know what it was, but I felt stronger, I was lying about being fine, I just didn't want them to be worried, the ring seemed to harness the power so I wasn't going to worry unless I needed to.

Miss Fenton hooked me up to the required machines to run tests on me. It was actually quite awkward considering Danny, and Tucker were down here, because I had to get my shirt taken off in order to hook me up properly. So eventually I couldn't take it anymore and sent them upstairs, Sam and Jazz I was okay with since they were the same gender.

After we ran the few tests which requested my upper body was dealt with, we allowed the two boys to come back down. Miss Fenton also ran a couple tests on Danny to see a normal Halfa's body operating, I guess to compare.

After a long time of waiting, Miss Fenton finished with all the results.

"Well sweetie, the results say you're in the exact same condition as Danny," She started, and I started to feel relieved. "But," Okay nevermind. "There was some sort of weird-"

The doorbell rang.

"Watch it be some crazy fan girl..." I stated dully.

"I bet it is." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I will go and get the door then, you can take a look at the results." Maddie smiled.

I ran over to where Maddie had placed the papers. I quickly scanned through the letters and number sprawled over the pages. Like Miss Fenton had said, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, as ordinary a half ghost, half human hybrid could get. But there was one thing that did startle me.

"Holy crap..." I said breathlessly.

"What does it say?" Danny broke in.

"There is some kind of-"

"Danny! There's somebody at the door for you!" Maddie called.

"How-"

"It isn't a fan girl, sweetie!"

"Now, I'm curious." Danny said raising his eyebrows.

"Well, just don't stand there..." Tucker stated.

We all went up the stairs leading to the kitchen and then to the family room. Miss Fenton stood by the door with two young kids. The girl had sleek, straight, black hair which extended down to shoulders; her hairs' tips were frosted blue. She wore a formal white button up shirt with a plaid scarf around her neck, and was wearing denim short shorts. Along with her outfit, she was wearing knee high converse with bright neon pink laces, and her finger nails where painted a solid black. What really caught me though were her sharp, intense grey eyes.

The boy had dark dirty blond hair pulled to the side and was grown down to his ears and teal eyes. He wore a solid grey tee-shirt, and was wearing black, baggy jeans. He also wore normal runners. He reminded me of an average popular guy.

"Hi!" The girl said happily, with her grey eyes sparkling. "I'm Chiara MacDonald."

"Max Victor." The boy nodded and waved.

"Danny Fenton." Danny replied, probably feeling like he needed to.

That's when the girl, Chiara noticed me, a small smile creped onto her face, though I couldn't figure out why. "Are you Cecelia Next?"

I nodded awkwardly, that explained it.

"That makes this so much easier!" Chiara sighed with relief.

"What makes what easier?" Danny and I both questioned.

"Riiiight! The reason we came here in the first place!" Chiara replied with a large smile, somebody Sam wouldn't be caught dead with.

Max grinned. "We're here to formally invite you to our school," He said like he was holding in laughter.

Chiara pulled the hair out of her face to finish off the sentence. "Thomason's School For the Gifted!"

Danny and I both replied, "What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_**Once again I am beyond sorry for not making this chapter longer, but there was only so much that was needed in this chapter. You can probably figure out what the sequel will be around, huh? So yeah I have the needed info lower in the Author's Note, you can make send in either a human OC or a Halfa OC. Here is the crap you need to create them :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Human OC:<strong>_

Name (First - Last):

Gender:

Birthdate (Just in case :D):

Usual Outfit:

-Please note their type of style, and if you want any other kind of outfits (formal wear, bathing suit, etc)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Height:

Hobbies:

Body Build:

Nice or Mean (This only applies to normal Halfas)

Back Story (How they ended up at this school, and past life.)

Notes:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halfa OC:<strong>_

Normal or Specialized:

-If specialized, specialized in what, **Fire**, **Water**, **Earth** (earth itself, eg rock, earthy materials), **Air**, **Nature** (Flowers, plants, etc), **Shapeshifting** (animals only), **Emotions**, **Weather**, **Death** (Like one ability I would add would be like raising dead stuff LOL), and **Ninja Like** (like gifted in the area of like fighting and stuff like that, oh don't forget flexibility.):

Abilities (I will only use the ones I approve of and every Halfa will have the basic abilities which are demonstrated by Vlad and Danny like ecto blasts, etc with the exception to the ice abilities. This applies to Halfas who are specialized):

Ghost half outfit:

Usual Outfit:

-Please note their type of style, and if you want any other kind of outfits (formal wear, bathing suit, etc)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Height:

Hobbies:

Body Build:

Nice or Mean (This only applies to normal Halfas):

Back Story (How they became a Halfa, and past life.):

Notes:

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's pretty much it. Please send this Via Private Message, I won't use ones sent in reviews. If I end up receiving two Halfas specialized in the same area, I will only use one, most likely the one I received first. And if I don't get enough OCs sent in, I might end up getting my friend Alyssa to make them up for me, or I make em myself. I already have three OCs already planned out. Chiara and Max are both OCs I made, they are not specialized. And I have one more OC you guys will get to meet later on :D<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed The Next One, and now I am in the progress of writing the first chapter to the sequel which I still must figure out the name.**_

_**Thank you all (:**_


End file.
